Naruto:Demon High
by chrisboy3037
Summary: Naruto successfully manages to bring Sasuke back to the village, but at what cost? Now outcasted, abandoned, and considered a rogue ninja by the village he once considered a home, he tries to get by with the bare minimum. Wondering around as a rogue ninja one day while hunting for food, he comes across an isolate tunnel, where he finds himself sucked into another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, i've returned with a new story I've been working on. I'm a little rusty around the edges but i hope you enjoy it overall ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Rosario Vampire.**

Chapter 1: The Prologue

It was a very cloudy and dark day in the valley of end, the sight of the sky was rather morbid. Only fitting for the battle that was currently taking place, a battle that would forever change not only the fate of two shinobi brothers, but also challenge their friendship for the challenges that were to come in the future.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were currently staring each other down. Both with sustained bruises and cuts, but nothing that would be deemed life threatening to either. Naruto was the first to break the silent stare-down however, as he roared releasing a shockwave of energy that temporarily stunned sasuke due to the shockwave. Naruto quickly formed a clone as he charged a rasengan in his palm.

I have to end this, Giant Rasengan!" Said Naruto, as he quickly sprinted towards sasuke in hopes of putting an end to this fight before it got any further.

Of course, it's never that easy.

Sasuke recovered just in time in not only evade the rasengan, but he directs it into the ground creating a huge crater between the two as a shockwave of water blast the two ninjas away, creating distance between the two once more as they both gather themselves.

Naruto, slowly gets up and looks at sasuke with a very mixed expression on his face. "Why?..." He asked with weak yet aggressive voice. Sasuke looks at Naruto with a rather intensive look.

"Why wont you wake the hell up Sasuke?!" Naruto yells as he returns the look with a face of frustration and anger.

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a look of contempt as he continued to voice his frustrations. "Can't you see that leaving the village isn't gonna solve anything?! Orochimaru doesn't give a damn about you or your revenge against your brother! He only wants you so he can have your body! So why?!"

Sasuke looks at naruto with a focused look before answering his question. "How many times do I have to get it through that thick skull of yours? Because i'm an avenger, Naruto. I want revenge. As far as i'm concerned if it means giving up my body to orochimaru himself, so be it. I'll do it so long as itachi stands dead beneath my feet and I can restore my clans honor.." Sasuke says as he rises up as he begins to become enveloped in his curse mark. His skin changing to a rather demonic gray color as his nails start growing slightly longer and sharper. He opens his eyes which revealed pure black eyes with yellow demon like eyes.

Naruto was seething in anger, but persisted in getting through to sasuke. He slowly rises and starts walking towards sasuke while he being developed in the kyuubi's chakra. He stops and looks intently at sasuke before speaking up. "Sasuke…You'll gain nothing from killing your brother. You might feel a moment of relief and freedom, but what happens afterwards? You won't feel happy, content or peace. Only emptiness. You're chasing something that is completely pointless.

Sasuke tenses up and looks at naruto with a murderous look as he glares daggers at him before yelling back "How dare you?! You have no right to call my dream of revenge pointless! You never had a family to begin with...you were HATED by everyone! How could you possibly understand what it's like to lose everything when you've never had a damn thing in your life!" He said as he finishes his speech, breathing to catch his breath.

At first naruto looked down, and sasuke had thought the blonde boy had given up as he had a look of uncertainty on his face, before closing his eyes and looking back up at sasuke with a fire of resolve in his eyes. "You're right sasuke, i don't understand…" Naruto said as sasuke simply smirked as if he finally got through the blonde shinobi. He was about to gloat off before naruto continued on, cutting him off. "I may not fully understand...but i cant let the first real friend and brother i've ever had slip away from where he belongs!" Naruto finished off, momentarily shocking sasuke before he snapped back to his senses and begin charging up a dark chidori.

Naruto knowing this last clash would more than likely be the last, began charging up a rasengan, that began to develop further with the nine tails chakra and started to change from blue to dark red. He looks at sasuke expectedly.

Sasuke finishes charging his chidori, as he looks at naruto intensely. "This is it Naruto...the beginning of the end."

Naruto simply looks at sasuke with a look of determination on his face. "No...it isn't sasuke, because I refuse to let you break off our bonds. I'm promised not just sakura, but myself that id bring you back, and that's exactly what i'm gonna do!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping towards sasuke.

Sasuke followed the same note, jumping towards naruto as both quickly closed the distraction between each other. Everything around the two started zone out as both flew closer and closer to clashing, and the only thing that could be heard from miles around the two was…

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Both attacks clash as the two began to fight for dominance over the other, with neither giving in. The shockwave alone was enough to send the surrounded water flying and crack the landscapes around them. Soon enough, a flash of light began to engulf the two and surround the area before an explosion was set off.

**and that was the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it, any feedback will be nice! ^^ Im unsure as to when specifically i can say the next chapter will be released, but i can at least promise the latest it will come out is friday. Plus, it'll be much longer than this one so look forward to that. Be sure to review and give feedback again, any will help because i wanna get better at this especially with longer chapters coming up soon. Anyway, Until the next update! Chris out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Dan back with another update. Like promised this is a much longer so this'll at least give you a more direct idea of how this story will play out. Without further ado, let's get into the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.**

Chapter 2: The Betrayal

"Why?" Was the only question Naruto could ask as he continued to look at Sasuke's moveless form. They were currently in one of the konoha hospitals, after their battle. It was a hard fought battle, after the clash both naruto and sasuke were injured with Sasuke receiving the far worse of the two. Sasuke ended up with multiple rib fractures as well as a completely broken arm. He was near death and would require far more medical treatment and healing to save his life.

The guilt alone ate at Naruto. He looked like he was ready to burst out in tears. Kakashi, who was sitting next to him, could only look at naruto before looking back at Sasuke. Unsure of what to say, both him and Naruto could only sit in solemn silence before it was broken by Naruto, who could only repeat the same question. "Why Sasuke? Why couldn't you just see reason? I never meant to take it this far, not even a little bit…" He said as he could only look down, unable to bring himself to face Sasuke's state.

"Hmm?" Kakashi questioned, as he finally turned his full attention to Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything for a few moments before he somehow found his voice once more. "All I wanted was to convince Sasuke to come home...and show him he still had friends and family to help him along the way...i never met for this, to nearly kill him in the process." He said as he finally looked at sasuke, the damage he had done to his best friend.

Kakashi put a hand firmly on naruto, in an effort to comfort him before finally speaking up. "Naruto...I believe it or not I understand how you feel completely...i know you're ashamed of your actions, but you have to understand that sasuke has been so distant from everyone, that he doesn't know what it means to have a real comrade, someone to call a friend..." He paused as Naruto looked back at Kakashi, as if he was processing what was said before his gaze went back to Sasuke with a somewhat understanding look.

Kakashi continued further. "Sasuke's mind has been clouded and filled with revenge, something that will bring out the worst out of you, so it was unlikely he would just listen to anyone that would just tell him to come back, he left the village with an intent. So no matter what you did, what WE did this would have ended badly in someway." Kakashi finished as he closed his eyes, in hopes he reached out to naruto. That he knows this wasn't his fault and that the blonde shinobi did all that you could.

It seemed to have worked, as Naruto looked slightly less upset than he originally was. "I see...thanks Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi nodded, thankful he got through to Naruto even a little bit. He got up and begin walking out. "I have to go now...i'm supposed to meet up with the Hokage regarding this whole mess. Hopefully, it's nothing serious to write home."

Naruto turned to kakashi and put a head up in what looks like an attempt to wave goodbye. "Alright Kakashi-Sensei, i'll see you around then."

Kakashi simply nodded, as he appeared to be in deep thought as he walked out of the room. "_I really hope this isn't serious, at least for you Naruto. Knowing how the counsel and Danzo in specifically operates, I doubt he's just gonna let this go under the rog and let this situation go." Kakashi thought._

Naruto simply signed as he finally got up himself. "I need to get some fresh air...hopefully some ramen can cheer me up. I just need something to take my mind off of things." Naruto looks at sasuke one more time, before walking out of the room.

**Somewhere elsewhere in the village**

Life in the village carried on as usual, the villagers walking along chatting among each other. Business was especially booming today, especially at a certain flower shop.

"Thank you for shopping at the yamanaka store! Hope to see ya again in the future!" A certain blonde yelled out to a leaving customer before letting out a sigh. Today had been a long and busy day for the young girl, more so than usual in fact. She felt exhausted, and couldn't wait to close down for the day. "_Hang in there Ino girl, you only have a couple more hours left before you can finally close up, just gotta stay strong_" Ino thought to herself before hearing the bell at the door go off, signaling that another customer had come in. She mentally readied herself before turning around to say her usually phrase. "Welcome to the yamanaka shop! How can i help-" She stopped in shock of the unlikely customer standing in front of her before speaking up again. "Sakura?...What are you doing here?"

Sakura merely put on a light smile in response to the question and laughed weakly. "What? I can't pick out a batch of flowers now just because we're rivals now?" Sakura mused.

Ino quickly found her composure before answering. "Ah no, not at all. You just surprised me is all, you've never really bothered to visit the store." She said before walking from around the counter to assist sakura. "I can help if you want, what are you looking for?"

Sakura, who was currently looking around, turned her attention back to ino to thank the rival before asking. "Hmmm, well i'm looking for a batch of pink roses, you got anything like that?"

Ino simply pointed to her left as she caught sight of a few remaining batches of pink roses. "Definitely, they're always in the far back so their pretty difficult to spot for most casual visitors." She said as sakura went over to pick her out one.

Sakura, now having spotted them picked one out. "Ah thanks! Just what I was looking for." She then walks back over to the counter before putting the batch of flowers down and reaching for her wallet.

Ino rings the batch of flowers up before asking sakura few questions, in hopes of sparking some small conversation. "Out of curiosity, who are those for? Someone special i'd hope?" Sakura in response slightly looked downcast as she paused in thought for a moment.

Sakura managed to regain a bit of her cheery composure before answering. "Oh nothing like that. They're for Sasuke...Naruto managed to do it, he brought him back like he said he would but from what i hear the aftermath wasn't good. Sasuke's in bad shape.

Ino was in shock from the announcement, not just from sasuke's condition but naruto managing to overcome sasuke. "What?! Naruto actually did it? He beat somehow beat Sasuke and brought him back?"

Sakura nodded her head in response. "Yeah but...from what i hear he's quite injured himself and there's been a rumor floating around that the leaf counsel caught word of what happened. I think Naruto might be in trouble."

Ino was not alone taken aback, but slightly angered at this. "What the hell?! It was a rescue mission! Naruto volunteered of his own free will and did as he was told by lady hokage. He brought sasuke back, alive at that! Why the hell are the counsel getting involved?" Ino finished. It didn't make sense to her, she suddenly had a gut feeling that something was about to go down.

Sakura shook her head, unsure herself what all of this meant. "I wish I knew ino, i really did. I just know it won't be good." Something had soon occured to Sakura however, as a question of her had came up. "By the way Ino, why aren't you arguing with me about how Sasuke is yours and i'll never win his heart? I mean, this is the first civil conversation we've had in a while. You usually would of said something by now but you kind of just...i don't know, brushed sasuke off?" Sakura finished as ino leaned in thought, before gathering her thoughts.

"Well honestly? I mainly kept going at it with you for principle reasons, but I gave up on Sasuke a while ago. I realized that there are better guys out there and that he'll never see me as more than a friend, if even that. He's all yours for all I care." Ino stated, and it was true. She no longer felt that way about Sasuke, and realized that the Uchiha would never see herself in that way. She figured Sakura would have a better chance considering they were teammates.

Sakura, looked at ino with the first real smile she's shown since being here. She finally paid and handed the money to ino for the batch of flowers before grabbing them "Heh, suit yourself then ino, i'll see you around then! I'm heading to the hospital to check on sasuke. She said as she quickly spirited out the store.

"I'll see ya around Sakura!" Ino shouted before leaning back in thought as to what sakura told her earlier. "_Although, I still can't shake this bad feeling I have about this. What the hell could the council possibly want? With Naruto of all people_?!" Ino thought before another customer came in. Knowing she couldn't do much and worrying about it wouldn't help, she greeted the customer and went back to her finishing her shift.

**To The Hokage Mansion **

Tsunade was currently brushing through and sorting paperwork, on kami she hated it. Being Hokage had its benefits, but the mere mention of paperwork was enough to ruin any good mood she had. In fact, the Lady Hokage was in a very foul mood today. Anyone unlucky enough to be caught in her wreath would be a poor fool.

Jiraya, who was leaning against a wall across from her, decided to finally make his presence known. "Tsunade, what are we going to do regarding Naruto's situation?" Jiraya had daringly asked.

Tsunade in response was brushing through and sorting her paperwork even further. It was frustrating to say the least. She knew well about Naruto's situation, Danzo himself had had a chat with her regarding it. It pissed her off, not because she thought it was stupid considering it was a direct order from herself to rescue and brinng back sasuke. No, it was because there was little she could do in regards to the events that were soon about to unfold.

Jiraya, worried about his student and frustrated himself pressed on with his questioning further. "We have to do something! He's gonna be in a shitload of trouble if-". Jiraya was cut off as tsunade slammed her fist on her desk before slowly taking deep breaths, in an effort to calm down the perverted sage deduced.

Tsunade, now calmed looked any Jiraya in the eyes and sighed before speaking her mind. "I know, Jiraya...I'm trying to figure this out myself but as it stands as FRUSTRATING as it is, I can't do much about it. I'd have to get through the council to do anything about this trial, but they've already made their stand. It's why I summoned Kakashi, maybe he could help out somehow. He should be here any minute." Tsunade finished as she took a cup of nearby tea, and drank it.

Jiraya processed what tsunade had said. He should of known she wasn't taking this any easier than he was. If anything, she was probably taking it harder, since Naruto saved her by helping her get through her trauma. He knew she had grown fond of him, and considered the kid a nephew. He sighed and looked at tsunade once more. This whole situation was just a mess, and smelt funny. "Right, i hope you're right Tsunade. As things stand right now, Naruto isn't exactly on good terms with majority of the village, so he doesn't have the most support if this trial goes through."

Tsunade closed her eyes and was about to respond before a knock at the door interrupted her. Both Sannin looked at the door before tsunade finally made her presence known to the stranger behind the door. "Come in, it's open."

Now granted the okay to come in, Kakashi opens the door and comes in. "Hello Lady Tsunade, long time no see. You summoned me?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade composured her demeanor and spoke up. "Yes Kakashi, i've come here to discuss very important information about-" Tsunade was quickly cut off

"A sentence trial regarding Naruto, right?" Kakashi finished, as he looked at both Tsunade and Jiraya who looked slightly surprised.

Tsunade simply looked at Kakashi before pausing momentarily to gather herself. "Yes but...how did you know?" She asked the copy ninja. She already had a feeling but she wanted kakashi to confirm it.

Kakashi spoke up. "Believe it or not...The information has already been leaked. It's been passing down the village like a hurricane. It was only a matter of time before the higher up ninja caught wind of it." Kakashi told.

Tsunade could merely rub her temple in frustration at this new piece of info."Damn it all!" She cursed, this situation was already a mess. Now that the general public knows about this, made the situation go from a mess to a cesspool.

Jiraya finally decided to break the ice and get to the real discussion. "I guess we should start discussing what our plan of action is then? The trial is going to happen in a couple hours, so we need to come up with something fast."

Tsunade breathed in to compose herself for what felt like the 7th time today. She needed to stay focused and level headed. "You're right Jiraya, we've wasted enough time as it is. Besides Kakashi, you may be the only one right now who could help Naruto in this trial." Tsunade said.

Kakashi raised his eyes in curiosity and anticipation. "Hmm? How so?" He asked, as he failed to see where he fitted into all of this, unless…

Jiraya was the first to add on, as he had a pretty good idea of what Tsunade meant. "Tsunade, don't tell me you mean…"

It would potentially help Naruto's case, but the move is overall risky Tsunade reasoned. It was all or nothing at this point. "Well, I have an idea…" Tsunade started as she went into great detail explaining how Kakashi could help bring the favor into Naruto at this, both men were simply flabbergasted to say the least.

**Back To Sakura **

The streets had calmed down since her walk to the hospital, there were hardly any villagers left in the streets and the sun was beginning to set. Sakura didn't mind however, it was a lot quieter and it gave her time to think about everything. Team 7s adventures, the chunin exams, and Naruto. Yes, Naruto. She had thought back on the blonde haired hyperactive ninja. How much of an annoyance and nuisance she had considered him at first, how she thought back on how much of a joke his dream of becoming hokage had been. Even after everything Naruto had been through, how she had treated him, He still looked at her as a comrade, a friend, and made a promise to her. He had brought back Sasuke, had done what she had thought was impossible. "_I really am behind those two, well no more. I have to catch up, become stronger too! And maybe I can re-adjust how i treat Naruto. He deserves better" _She had thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry, i was just…" Sakura's sentence died down as she ran into a familiar face, Naruto. "Wait, Naruto?!

Naruto was a bit shaken up, just coming from ichiku ramen. He looked at Sakura as he got up. "Oh, Sakura? What are you doing here?" He had asked, he knew what she was here for but he honestly didn't expect her to see her so soon.

Sakura looked to the side before answering Naruto. "I came to check on you and Sasuke…do you know what room he-" She looked at naruto and saw his left arm was covered in bandages, presumably from his injuries from his fight from sasuke. "Are you okay?" She had asked?

Naruto looked at where Sakura's gaze was held and saw his injured left arm. He smiled a little as he turned his own gaze back at Sakura. "Oh this? I'll live. If anything you should really be more worried about Sasuke, he's in pretty bad shape. Room 309 if you want to see him." Naruto said. He could see the worry on Sakura's face plain as day.

"Why? Is he injured that badly?" Sakura had asked with worry clearly in his voice.

Naruto balled up his right fist, as he started to struggle seeing Sakura worry like this. "Sakura i...I don't know how to tell you this exactly but with the state sasuke is in he may not-" Naruto couldn't even finish as Sakura ran past him straight into the hospital. He looks at her sadly until he sees her form disappear inside the hospital. "Sakura I...I brought him back for you...that's all that mattered to you, right?" He asked himself.

Sakura was currently running through the hallways, rushing towards sasuke's room. Her mind was going through a rush as she tries thinking of what went wrong, what state sasuke was in, and why? These were all questions that rang through her head . She had finally reached her destination, Room 309. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she may possibly see of her crush. She opened the door and began walking in. "Sasuke, are you-" She dropped her flowers at the sight in front of her and all she could get out was. "What...is...this?"

She took in Sasuke's form which was a bloody mess. His face was bruised up tremendously, his nose was busted and both his eyes were currently covered with bandages, presumably from overuse of his eyes. She looked and his body and his entire abdomen was covered with bandages as well with blood marks scattered. His arm was the worst thing to look at, it wasn't completed bandaged but it was swollen and bruised up, like it had been crushed by a iron stone.

Soon enough Naruto entered the room and walks behind sakura, as he takes a look once more upon Sasuke's unconscious form. "I'm sorry Sakura, i really am. I never met for it to go this far…" Naruto said sorrowly.

Sakura didn't say anything, she simply stood and looked at Sasuke's injured and unmoving body, Trying to process everything.

Naruto continued on as he hoped to snap Sakura out of her shock. "Sakura I...I know it hurts to see him in this state...But it all just escalated! He wouldn't leave me any other choice, I hope you can understand that." Naruto knew how much Sasuke meant to Sakura, and was hopeful she would understand, that he was never willing to do this to one of his best friend. She of all people would get that.

Of course, he was about to find out how wrong he was. Something inside Sakura broke, and she was about to do something she would soon later regret. A loud sound had filled the room as a deadly silence soon followed after. Sakura had slapped Naruto.

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. He was hurt, not just by the slap itself but the fact it was Sakura had cut him deep. He was confused, but all he could manage to get out was one word. "...Sakura?"

Sakura was not only hurt, but pissed and it showed on her face. "Just shut the hell up Naruto...This is all your fault!" She yelled accusingly.

Naruto, not one to take crap lying down defendingly asked. "My fault? Sakura, i didn't mean to take it this far...i tried talking to sasuke, talking some sense into him but he wouldn't-" He was cut off once more as sakura.

"Enough with the crap! Just admit it, you were probably jealous of Sasuke and saw this as an opportunity to get rid of him? LOOK AT HIM NARUTO! Who does this to their own teammate?! Sakura ranted on, she wanted to stop, wanted to just break down before she said something she would regret.

Naruto was getting visibly upset now, especially being accused of purposely trying to kill his own best friend. He argued back once more. "What the hell?! That's a load of bullshit and you know it Sakura, i tried to save him, to bring back without killing him. You think I wanted any of this to happen?!" Naruto balled his left hand in frustration as he went on. "It just...it didn't work out that way, he wouldn't listen to reason, and it escalated to further than it should have. You think i'm proud of this? You think this is the outcome I wanted?! Sasuke is like the brother I never had...I could never bring myself to intentionally kill him even if I wanted to. I not only brought him back for myself and because he's a ninja of Konoha, but because I...I wanted to make you happy as well Sakura." Naruto finished, hoping that Sakura would see reason.

Sakura didn't, and his explanation only seemed to upset her even further. She spat out with disgust "Well you did a piss poor ass job of it then." She then pointed towards sasuke's form once more. "Take a good look at him Naruto. You did this to him. YOU DID! NO ONE ELSE! Just when i thought you were beginning to change you fail me just like everyone else. No fucking wonder your parents abandoned you! You're a fucking disgrace and failure at life!" Sakura finished as she panted catching her breath, her anger finally subduing it. It wasn't until she looked at naruto once more that she felt her heart stop.

Naruto was in shock, so much that all he could do was just stand there with a very unreadable expression as Sakura's words were being processed. Soon enough tears started to form at the side of naruto's eyes. Sakura's words had cut deep, deeper than any blade or kunai possibly could.

Sakura had calmed down and felt immediate regret. What had she done? She stepped forward in an attempt to console Naruto. "Naruto...Wait...I didn't mean what I said, any of it I just-" She was cut off as Naruto had spoken up with a tone that scared her, a tone full of hate.

Tears begin rolling down his face as he cut Sakura off, unwilling to hear anything she further had to say. "No, obviously you did...I mean, why else would you say that right? I'm the only one who was stupid enough to not realize that's how you truly felt about me sooner…" He turns around without wasting a moment and opens the door to walk out of the room.

Sakura quickly grabs on to Naruto's uninjured arm. She wouldn't let him walk away, not like this. She began tearing up. "Naruto please...I'm sorry I...I can't lose you." the pink kunoichi said in a last effort to get through Naruto.

Naruto was silent for a moment, but to Sakura it felt like an eternity. After what felt like whatever, Naruto who still had tears streaming down his face turned around to face sakura. "Sakura…" Naruto said with a surprising amount of calmness to his voice, it even surprised Sakura.

Sakura, who was now hopefully, responded. "Y-yes, Naruto?"

Naruto then snatched his arm away and looked at Sakura with a look of pure anger and disgust. She could have sworn she saw naruto's pupils change from blue to a bright red with slits before he said something that would forever stick with the young kunoichi. "Fuck off and stay the hell out of my life, the others were right. I was a fool to ever love you." He said with such venom and hatred in his voice it scared the pink haired kunoichi. He slowly walked out of the room and slammed the door in Sakura's face.

Sakura did it, she knew she messed up. She drove away the only person who genuinely cared about her regardless of all her faults. She finally broke down and put her head down as she cried her eyes out. "Naruto...i'm such an idiot! What have I done?" She said as the only response she was met with was silence.

**Someplace else. **

Small chatter was currently being converse with among the jury, as well as the small amount of villagers who had recently arrived and taken a seat in the Konoha Court of the law. The trial was currently being set up that would change the fate of the Konoha Village itself, but also the fate of a certain jinchuriki. An individual was sitting in an upper chair in front of a desk, with a gavel beside him. He had talked it over with council and this was concluded to be the necessary course of action for the host of the nine tails. The man could only smirk in anticipation for what was to come.

"Young Naruto, I must wonder...how will you try to justify your actions this time?" Said Danzo, who had simply crossed his fingers for what was soon to come.

**That's it for today, just as promised I would have this one out soon and it would be much longer. I apologize if this one felt a bit slow and boring, but this is all necessary in order to build the next chapter up. For those curious about when moka and the crew will make an appearance, it will be either during Chapter 3 or Chapter 4. :P**

**Another thing is this may look like Sakura hating but it isn't. I actually don't mind her too much as a character. I'm sure we've all said something in the past that we wish we hadn't or didn't mean to. The same applies to sakura here. **

**In any case, all things considered, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things are gonna pick up soon enough. I cant promise when the next chapter will be out, as it's gonna be longer than this one, but i wont be too long hopefully lol Be Sure to leave a review and tell me ya thoughts and See y'all in the next Update :D Chris out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Rosario + Vampire. **

**Chapter 3: Abandoned **

Naruto was sitting alone at the Konoha park deep in thought. He was still crying, but at this point he didn't care. He was done being the nice guy, and done with Sakura. "If she wanted to chase after her precious sasuke, she could have at it for all I care. I just hope she realizes she lost a friend in me in the process. The blonde shinobi continued sitting there, deep in his thoughts as he didn't notice a familiar face walked up to him.

"N-naruto...why are you crying?" Was all naruto heard before he froze up. He slowly turned around, until he was face to face with the person to ask him that question.

It was Hinata Hyuga. Naruto could only laugh, as if Kami himself was playing some sick joke on him. All he wanted was to be alone. He didn't want to see let alone talk to anyone right now.

Hinata walked and eased closer to Naruto, as if daring to sit next to him, to comfort him. She was normally a blushing mess around the hyperactive boy but seeing him like this, all sad and alone. It hurt her, and was a sight she hated seeing. "Naruto are...are you okay? Why were crying? And why are you out here by yourself?" She had dared to ask once more, hoping to spark some type of conversation.

Naruto signed in emptiness, before he simply scooted over and wavered for Hinata to sit next to him. He wanted to be alone, but he didn't have the energy nor nerve to push the shy hyuuga away. She quickly understood the gesture, and thanked him before taking her seat next to him. They both sat in silence for what felt like the longest time for both genin, neither having the courage to speak up. It was a rather uncomfortable silence, filled with awkwardness and tension that filled the air. The wind continued to blow as swiftly as the quiet night commanded before Naruto, who grew tired of the silence was the first to speak up.

"I'm not..." was all Naruto said. Hinata turned towards Naruto, tilting her head in a gesture of confusion. He was silent for a few more moments before he continued on. "I'm not okay, Hinata. I'm actually angry, more than i've been my entire life. " Naruto said with an unreadable tone.

Hinata sat there in shock for a moment or two, almost questioning if this was the same Naruto she's come to know. His tone was full of that of not just anger, but sadness as well. His eyes had a rather distance and unhappy look in them as well. It was as if the boy in front of her had died and came back to life. She thought carefully about what she wanted to say, before mustering up the courage to voice her thoughts. "Um...would you care to talk about it? F-from what the others had told me, you had successful brought back Sasuke right?

Hinata almost immediately regretted asking because Naruto's body had twitched in response. He chuckled hollowly before he looked at the sky and decided to ask her something that had been hunting the back of his mind for the last couple of hours. "Hinata… can i ask you something?"

Hinata simply blinked. "Um, sure Naruto. What is it?

"Am i a monster to you?" Naruto had asked the hyuuga.

The question was quite simple, but the fact it was Naruto asking it is what made Hinata speechless. It seemed like a silly question at first, but Naruto looked serious, and almost desperate in his expression. It was like he was almost scared of what she would say. She breathed and carefully choose her next set of words. "Naruto, I have never once thought of you as a monster."

"Do...do you really mean that?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Hinata simply looked down and smiled lightly. Whatever happened must've really messed with his head. Naruto right now needed one thing, and that was a comfort. Hinata was gonna do her best to give that to him. "Of course I do, why wouldn't i? How could I even think of you as one? You were one of the first people to ever acknowledge me. During the match with neji at the chunin exams when I wasn't sure if I belonged, and had thought i was unfitting to even be apart of the hyuga clan...you cheered me on, and gave me strength and the confidence I needed to fight. To Stand my ground." She said.

The silver eyed hyuga paused momentarily and closed her eyes, trying to find and gather up the courage to continue her words of reassurance. "I don't know what is going on with you right now, what you're going through, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that if you ever feel like talking about it, I'll be here for you. You're one of the strongest and most kind-hearted people I know Naruto, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She finished, her legs turned to jelly as a wave of anxiety washed over her form. She didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but just like that it was gone.

She forced herself to look back up at Naruto, and when she did the wave of anxiety had soon turned into one of relief. Naruto had tears in his eyes, but his lips were curved into a small smile. A part of him was still upset, but he felt a small amount of relief. Hinata's words had touched Naruto, it made him happy to know he had someone who would legitimately be there in his time of need. It made him appreciate the shy girl next to him. "Maybe you're not so weird after all…" He breathed out, letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you Hinata, I really needed to hear that. I'll take you up on that someday..." He said, as he looked at her with what was the first real genuine smile he could muster today.

Hinata could only blush in response, as she ended up responding in an incoherent manner before she attempted gathering herself before she could embarrass herself further. _S-so much for all that confidence…"_She had thought sadly in the far back of her mind. She mentally kicked herself, slightly upset she still couldn't completely overcome her innate shyness when it came to Naruto. However, it made her happy to know she got him back to at least smiling. She liked seeing this Naruto, the one who was always up and smiling. The one who was down and depressed, not only did it not feel right, it just wasn't...like Naruto.

Silence once again begin to build up between the two, but unlike before it was rather peaceful and calming silence. It wasn't awkward or tense like before, it was one of comfort that both genin didn't mind. The two genin continued to sit in silence until Hinata had finally gotten up, as she figured it was starting to get late.

"W-well...I-i would like to keep sitting here and spending t-time with you Naruto, but i have a curfew. Father would be less than pleased if he found me arriving back home late." Hinata said as she looked a little downcast and worried at the realization. She really didn't want to go back there, where she was ridiculed for every little mishap. She also wasn't completely sure if Naruto was completely fine.

Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face as he could only wonder what the young hyuuga would be walking back home too. "_Surely being a little late wouldn't be that big of an issue would it?"_ He thought to himself. Overall, although he did enjoy the company Hinata happened to bring, he wouldn't want her to get in trouble. He put on his signature smile as he reassured her. "It's fine Hinata, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for my sake anyway. I'll see you around then!"

Hinata nodded and began walking away until she stopped herself, before gulped nervously and turned around before asking Naruto something that had been on her mind. "H-hey Naruto, I-if it's alright with you...maybe we could hang out like this s-some other time? I-i would really l-like to get to k-know you better..." She asked as she almost felt the air leave her as well as a sudden rush of blood to her cheeks. It wasn't as if she was asking the blonde out on a date or anything, but even asking him out to something as simple as hanging out felt like a challenge. She could only hope Naruto would accept, as she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle a rejection to her request after finding the resolve to get this far.

Luckily for Hinata, a Kami somewhere high and mighty heard her prayer, as Naruto simply blinked and put up a smile smile before answering her question. "Sure Hinata, I wouldn't mind that at all. Just say the time and day and ill see if I can make it. I'd honestly like that, as I could probably use the company after everything that's happened honestly." Naruto said honestly, he still considered Hinata a little weirdo, but he couldn't find anything he truly disliked about the girl. He also looked at this as a good opportunity to really take the recent events off his mind.

Hinata could only pull out what may have been her brightest smile in return and nodded. "Mmm! O-okay then! D-does sometime this weekend w-work?" She asked with anticipation.

Naruto after thinking it over, nodded. He doesn't seem to have anything planned, and Granny Tsunade had personally decided to give him and team 7 time off until they were ready to get back into things. Which in hindsight, he was really grateful for. "Sure, we could even meet up here again if you want."

Hinata still smiling bright spoke up. "Um, O-okay then! I'm looking forward to it, u-until then N-Naruto." She said before she quickly walked away before she would pass out once more in front of the hyperactive ninja. She almost couldn't believe it, this almost made potentially passing her curfew well worth it.

With Hinata gone, Naruto was by himself once more. He thought to himself momentarily before looking at the ground once more, that small smile still. "Well, at least I can say today hasnt been all that awful." he said, as he looked into the distance once more.

At least, until he heard some nearby rattling in the bushes. He suddenly got up, and put his guard up. Nobody else seemed to be around, and if there was he would have at least noticed their presence. He brought out a kunai, as he looked towards his surroundings. "Come out! I know you're there so there's no point in hiding anymore!" He shouted, right before three anbu appeared in front of him.

The anbu black squad had the young blonde youth surrounded, all ready to strike if need be. One of the anbu put up a hand signaling the rest of his fellow anbu to stand down, which they did soon after. The one in question moments later spoke up anonymously. "Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Naruto quickly didn't like where this was going, and he had a bad feeling about all of this. "_What is the anbu black doing here?" _He thought. Attempting to keep his cool, he looks at all of the Anbu around him before speaking to ask the first question on his mind. "W-what's this all about, what do you want with me?!" He demanded.

Another anbu member spoke up this time, this one with a rather cold tone to his voice. "We are here to escort you to the Konoha Jury, as you are to be put on trial for not just the attempt on Sasuke Uchiha's life, but the close extinction to the Uchiha clan as well." He said.

"What?! But it was a rescue mission, I was told by lady hokage herself to-" Naruto's retort was soon cut off.

"Any control or say the Hokage had on the order has now been declared invalid by the Konoha Council. I suggest you save any qualms or complaints about the situation until your trial begins. Otherwise we're going to have to add resistance to comply to your sentencing." The man had said.

Naruto was still confused about the overall situation, but figured that any type of resistance rather it was physical or verbal would be pointless, and wouldn't help his situation. It was only make matters worse. Sucking up his pride, he decided to stand down and comply with their demands. He put his kunai away and let his guard down.

The last anbu member, who has a rather feminine and fierce voice to her spoke up. "Good choice, grab him you two."

The two anbu grabbed ahold of him in case he tried to make a break for it, and started making their way out of the park and towards the Konoha Court. Naruto was starting to become anxious, he didn't like where this was going, not one bit, and he was certain it was only going to get worse.

How he wouldn't know how right he was…

To the Konoha Court

To say the courtroom was active would be an understatement. It was full of chatter among the villagers and ninja alike who had received invitations to this trial. All of them were currently discussing the trial and the events that were soon to occur. It was almost the equivalent of a mob of people questioning what was going on. It continued like this until the pounding of a gavel, as well as a demanding and loud voice spoke up.

"Enough! Order in the court!" Yelled Danzo, as the court quickly started to calm down, with all eyes staring towards him

Danzo cleared his throat, as he had begun his speech towards the jury and the spectators. "Now then, before we begin the trial, allow me to quickly introduce our side judges. Lady Tsunade and Hiashi Hyuga, please stand up.

Both Tsunade and Hiashi, who were currently sitting beside each side of Danzo, stood up and introduced themselves, and announced their positions before sitting back down.

Both side judges sat down as Danzo started speaking once more. "Today is a day for judgement. As I'm sure most if not all of you here know, Sasuke Uchiha was nearly brutality murdered in what was supposed to be a simple rescue mission." He began, as the spectators quietly murmured between each other. He continued on, "and it's all thanks to our suspect who will be facing his trial today, Naruto Uzumaki!" Danzo shouted.

As if on cue, the courtroom doors opened up to reveal Naruto, who was being held in place by two anbu members walking down towards the accusers desk. Naruto, during all of this was completely silent, looking around as he could hear the murmurs of the jury.

Danzo simply stared down at Naruto, the boy in front of his view, before he looked towards Tsunade who begrudgingly stood up. "Will the defense attorney please stand up!" She had called out.

Kakashi who was blending in with the crowd, stood up and walked his way up to Naruto's side.

Naruto could was slightly shocked to say the least, as he didn't expect his defense attorney to be someone he was close with or knew well enough at all. He looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei? You're my defense attorney?!" He asked.

Kakashi could only smile through his mask, before looking back down at Naruto. "Well yes, I suppose you could say Tsunade pulled some last remaining strings to set this up, otherwise I probably wouldn't be here." He said before pausing to drop his smile to look at Naruto with a rather serious look. He continued "Although don't worry Naruto, I know you didn't mean to do what you did Naruto, and mark my words. I'm going to do all that I can to prove you innocent. He finished strongly.

Naruto felt relieved for a moment with Kakashi's words, he would at least have his sensei behind his back throughout this mess. His relief was short lived as he heard Hiashi make his presence known to the court. " Now, will the prosecutor please make your way to court." Hiashi said, as Anko stood up from the crowd and made her way to the court.

"Now, let us begin the trial…" Said Danzo, as he took a breath and stared his gaze towards Anko. "Anko, you may present your case, Tell us why you think Naruto should be punished for his crimes" Danzo stated, as Anko got up from her desk and made her way to the center of the courtroom.

Anko spoke up as she looked at Naruto, who tensed at her gaze. "Very well your honor...as I'm sure most of you here are aware of, Naruto throughout the years has had his fair share of troublemaking throughout the years, more so than others." She started as she continued to look at Naruto with a look of intensity before continuing onwards. "Tell me, what is it that drives us to do something so drastic and horrid? Is it anger? Sadness? Perhaps even feelings of neglect or regret?" She asked openly, letting the questions sink into the minds of the jury and spectators.

She took her gaze off of Naruto and looked towards to people sitting in the court. "Well, it could be either one fo those, or maybe even all of the above. Naruto is no different, although in his early years had his way of showing it. I'm sure you all remember the glares of resentment he used to give you-" Anko was soon enough cut off by Kakashi.

"Objection, the prosecutor is using experiences that have little to nothing to do with the case to frame my clients look. Kakashi stated.

Danzo pounded his gavel. "Sustained. Kakashi, What do you have to counteract this argument?" Danzo asked percurely.

Kakashi stood up, and said his peace. "Naruto is not the kind of person to let his emotions control his actions, even taking his past actions as a child into account. He has always looked for the good in others, even when they themselves have had doubts about that. In fact, I have a witness with me who can attest to that your honor.

Danzo hummed in thought, before taking Kakashi's word into consideration. "Very well then, you may bring this witness up.

Kakashi simply bowed, before calling out his witness to the stand. "Yes your honor, Neji Hyuga. Will you please stand and come up?" Kakashi called out. Neji stood up from his position in the crowd, and didn't waste any time coming to an empty stand near the jury.

Tsunade, who was currently looking at the events unfold kept her calm as best as she could. She hated this, how useless she felt and what little she could do to help the situation without creating a scene. She could only hope Kakashi could be the difference maker in all of this, and bring not just the public, but the council to Naruto's side. "_Kakashi...I really hope you can pull this off. You're the only one who can help Naruto at this point." _She prayed in thought.

With Neji now at the stand and ready for questioning, Kakashi decided it was time to begin his side of questioning. "Neji, would you share with the audience as to what kind of person Naruto is and do you think he should be punished for almost "murdering" the last of the Uchiha Clan?"

Neji nodded before looking at Danzo. Well, he is an interesting individual I must admit, although I must say it'd be hard pressed to call him dangerous." Neji started, as he had small callbacks towards his match against Naruto. "

Neji responded. "Yes your honor. Before my match against him, i used to view everything as fate. That everything in the world happens for a reason because it was destiny, something that could never be changed or tampered with by any means." He said as he paused to think back to how he was back then, how naive he had been.

He let out a breath of air he wasn't aware he was holding as he let out his next set of words. "What i'm saying is that naruto changed me, and showed me that people could change their destiny. That alone can convince me of his innocence, and that naruto would never willing try to kill sasuke. He may be an idiot, but he certainly isn't a cold blooded killer." He finished

"I see, thank you for your time young Neji. You may be seated now." Danzo said, as he looked on as Neji turned around and took his seat in the crowd once more.

This time it was Hiashi's turn to speak, as he got up and spoke towards the jury of the court. "The time is nearing. Before we take a look to see what our jury thinks, does anyone else have anything else to add as to why Naruto Uzumaki should or shouldn't be punished for his actions?" Hiashi added. For a moment nobody stood up or said anything, he was about to sit down before he finally heard a voice speak up.

"Actually yes your honor, I do" Said Anko firmly, as she got up from her stand and starting walking towards the main court.

Hiashi merely grunted, but was intrigued by what Anko had to add to the discussion. "Then speak it." He merely said.

Anko nodded as she thought about her choice of words being letting her thoughts come to live. "Of course your honor. Now while all of this may be true, I still believe that Naruto should receive consequences for his actions. After all, let's not forget what Naruto is exactly. Who's to say he won't betray the village eventually? This could be the first step towards seeking revenge of his own, starting with the one person who was always ahead of him." Anko started, as her words started to put not just the Crowd, but the Jury into a small whisper of discussion.

Naruto didn't like what the woman was insinuating, and it was starting to piss him off. "Now that's a load of crap! I never would of intentionally hurt sasuke, not in this lifetime or the next."

Anko continued to challenge's Naruto's claim. "But at the same time, you don't deny having envy him. After all, let's be real here with ourselves Naruto." Anko stood forward as Naruto was at a temporary loss of words. "Before Team 7 and possibly during it, you couldn't stand the guy, apart of you hated his guts because he was everything you wanted to be and more. You were hated by the village growing up, while he was loved by them. All that ate you up inside and you hated and resent every moment of it."

Naruto was at a loss of words, not because he didn't know how to retaliate. It was because she was right. He used to hate Sasuke, a small part of him probably still does. The guy was everything he could only dream to be

Kakashi didn't like where this was going at all, he had to stop this. "Objection!" he called out.

Danzo pounded his gravel as he looked at Kakashi. "Overruled, continue Anko." He was interested in seeing where Anko was getting at, the point she was trying to get across. He looked on with an intrigued look on his face.

Of course your honor. Now while here has undoubtedly done good deeds, he's also contributed to bad deeds as well. Outside of the obvious nearly killing Sasuke Uchiha, he has committed a crime such as stealing a forbidden scroll during his academy days which is an egregious act that went unpunished.

Naruto gulped nervously as he heard the crowd and jury behind him whisper in silent agreement. "This couldn't be happening….it just couldn't…" He thought worryingly.

"In any case, I believe he may turn on us sooner and later. Which is why i believe this is also the first step for that." Anko having felt she got her point across well enough, bowed and sat back down. "That is all, your honor." She finished

Danzo nodded and look towards the crowd and jury. "I see, thank you for your input Anko. Now with that settled, let's see what our jury thinks." He said, as the jury started gathering all the notes taken, and started talking amongst each other before coming to their final conclusion.

One of the council members stepped up, preparing to give their final verdict for the case. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, we have come to believe that based off of what has been presented, that Naruto should be punished for his crimes.

Naruto's heart nearly stopped at this. After everything that's happened, all that he's been through, was this really happening? He shook as he could only say one thing. "W-what?"

The elder man continued on with his verdict with a rather cold tone to his voice. " He has committed a heinous crime, of almost giving extinction to one of Konoha's most valued clans and has endangered and threatened our villagers multiple times throughout his early years."

Naruto was so close to breaking down, he couldn't fathom what was happening right now. He refused to, he looked up at Danzo who had a rather opposing look. "But i...it was only because-" He didn't get a chance to explain himself any further as Danzo cut him off.

"Silence brat! I've come to a final decision as what punishment you shall face." Danzo said as he picked up and looked at the Notes of his own. "For the crimes you've committed again Konoha, i hereby sentence banishment to you. Starting from now, you are banished from the village and are to never return again! You will be branded as Rogue the moment you leave the village as well, which dampens any chance you have of joining other villages."

Tsunade who was next to him could only gasp, and she laid her hands in front of her, crossing them. Not again, she couldn't lose anymore people she cared about. "No...nooooo." She wept.

Naruto finally had hit his breaking point, as he had fallen to his knees and stared at the ground. He felt as though his whole world came crashing down. The tears had finally started running, as he could only sit there and plead, unable to process anything else. "No, p-please…anything but that" he begged.

Kakashi, who was still next to him looked down with his eyes closed and his fist balled. He was disappointed in himself more than anything. He had a chance to save Naruto, to help the boy though this yet had failed even that. What kind of sensei couldn't save his own students?

The crowd had started to grow impatient, and looked unpleasantly at Naruto until a voice cried out. "Why are you still here? Get out of here you demon!" Slowly but surely, the rest of the crowd followed suit, ridiculing the blonde boy and telling him what a monster he was, and Naruto hated it. It reminded him of his younger days, where everyone would call him a monster and look at him with judging eyes full of hatred.

Refusing to stay around for such torment any longer, he books it and runs out of the courtroom with tears still running down his face. "Dammit all!" He cursed as he ran and ran, letting his feet take him to the first place he could think of, away from everyone, away from this damned village.

The village Gate.

Naruto once he arrived at the entrance of the gate, stopped with his feet suddenly coming to a halt. At this point, reality started to kick in for the young boy, as he realized in the blink of an eye, that he had lost everything. His friends, his pride, a place to call home. He was beginning to think his life had to be some kind of sick joke. "He fell down to his knees once more. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it all! This isn't fair damn it! Why?! All I ever wanted to do was make everyone acknowledge and accept me as a person? So why?!" He cried out, hoping that whatever Kami was out there, would give him some sort of sign or answer. Anything that would justify why he had deserved such a fate.

He punched the ground in frustration and anger before continuing his rant. "I've tried my best in the chunin exams, helped save the village, tried my damndest to protect Granny Tsunade from her trauma, and even tried to rescue my best friend." He looked at the ground in defeat, everything finally taken its toll on him. "Everything I've done to get everyone to notice me, to acknowledge me for who I am and not what I am ...it was all for nothing. So why, somebody tell me why did this have to happen to me?!" HE shouted with the remaining strength he had.

Naruto fall on his back as a voice out of nowhere spoke up to answer his question. "None of this was your fault to begin with."

Naruto got up and looked around for the deep voice, only to see his surroundings change. The sky had turned black, with all the surrounding buildings that had been behind him disappeared. He looked down as he saw instead of solid concrete he was standing on water. A cage with seal soon appeared in front of him and he soon saw who had spoken to him, the monster who had been responsible for most of Naruto's torment. The Kyuubi.

Naruto wiped his eyes to clean himself of his tears, as he looked at the Kyuubi curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The Kyuubi had merely looked down at the boy standing in front of him, and gave him a look of pity before answering. "The real ones at fault here are those disgusting, vile humans. They are afraid of something they cant understand. They only wanted you because they thought they could manipulate you, control you for their own gain. When that had proved to be something that wouldn't happen, once things got tough they decide to abandon you, all because they thought you were trying to kill your dear friend." Kyuubi said matter of factly.

Naruto was shocked that the kyuubi would even say something like this, that he was actually making sense more than anything. He was convinced the tailed fox hated him more than anything. Naruto glanced down." But...i lost my home…" He said weakly.

Kyuubi grunted before retorting. "Kid, a place where almost everyone hates you and will treat you like shit the moment things go south doesn't sound like home. Being banished from this shithole is the best thing that could've happened to you if you ask me."

Naruto had taken a moment to think over what the fox in front of him was saying, and he couldn't really deny what the kyuubi was saying, any of it. Majority of the village hated his guts, why should he care about them, what they think of him? Outside of a few people he still thought fondly of Almost everyone had turned on him and thought ill of him. What was actually here to really call this place a home, a few select friends? It seemed almost laughable when he thought about it. Naruto started to see where the Beast staring at him was getting at. "Yeah...you're right. This place isn't home, it never was…" He said with hints of anger in his voice.

The kyuubi nodded and looked at Naruto seriously. "Listen kid, i am willing to make you the offer of a lifetime. I am offering to merge my life with yours."

Naruto looked slightly confused after hearing the offer. "What…? Merge your spirit with mines?" He repeated.

The Kyuubi nodded in response. "Yes, think of it as us becoming one. You'll become part kitsune, and developed all of my power along with parts of my personality and instincts. Although be warned, if you do accept this offer, you may not be the except the same person you are now. You also will no longer be human…" He said as he waited for Naruto's answer.

Naruto thought about it, and the offer sounded like a once in a lifetime deal. He didn't have anywhere to call home or go, and once he left the village he would be branded as a rogue ninja, where people would more than likely send assassin and high class ninja to capture him. He would become more powerful as a result as well. He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Everyone in the village has shunned me for over 12 years of my life, and after all I had done for this blasted village they throw me out. As if i meant nothing at all to them, like I was common trash...well no more. If they want to treat me like a monster, they'll get one. "He opened eyes and looked at the kyuubi, a hollow and dark look in his eyes. "You're right Kyuubi, those humans are the real monster. I'll accept your offer." He said

The Tailed beast in question merely smiled and chuckled. "Heh, a wise decision brat...very well then." Soon afterwards, the cage and the kyuubi began to melt in the form of a dark red energy before engulfing Naruto. As everything soon went black for the blonde boy.

Naruto merely blink and it appeared as though he was back at the front gate of the village. His far away look turned into one of hatred, as he glared daggers with door. He slowly got up as he looked back at the village, the place that had abandoned him, done him wrong. He growled as he thought back to how the villagers and ninja in the crowd had looked at him and treated him at the court. How he hated this place. "You'll regret this, all of you will. If you know what good for you, you wont send any ninja to hunt me down, because the next time you fucking ingrates come anywhere near me, insult me or even try to kill me i swear.."He turned back around to face the gate, before opening it and walking through it as his eyes had turned to a dark demonic red color, with slit pupils as a aura of red energy surrounded his entire being. "You'll learn just how much of a merciless monster i can really be. He said, as he continued walking away from the place, the village he used to go home until his form disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**And that's the end of it. Honestly, I didn't like how this chapter turned out, but i wanted to get something out for you guys. Sorry it took so long to come out, It was supposed to be longer than this, with a lot of scenes being different and revised with significant improvements, but while I was working on this chapter my laptop died midway while i was working this and to make matters worse… I DIDN'T SAVE BEFORE IT DIED - So the majority of the work I originally did for this chapter didn't make it. **

**In any case, so long as you guys enjoy it i'm happy, don't be afraid to review and tell me your thoughts. Criticism is also welcome. Next chapter is when the story really starts to kick up a notch. I'll see you guys until then, Chris signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 4: New World, New Beginnings.**

It was a small but somewhat lively village, where they sold goods to travelers that would come and go. Most people would refer to it as a village of poverty, where most of the goods sold were basic equipment and items, with a narrow selection of foods in the market. Most people living in the village itself all wore slightly outdated and torn clothing and were rather poor, all doing the best they can with what they had to keep going. The only reason business wasn't dead is because it was also a decent village for most travelers looking for a quick stop.

Somewhere inside this small village is where our resident blond shinobi was sleeping. Naruto was attempting to catch up on some much needed rest; life for the past week hasn't exactly treated him particularly well. It's been exactly two years since Naruto was banished from Konoha, and they haven't been the most relaxing or calming years for the 15 year old boy. It was like he was fighting a constant battle just to live. It was a change in his life that took some getting used to, but he was more than quick to accept and adapt to it. He was sleeping somewhat unrestingly, right before he heard a loud noise coming from the room next door which promptly woke him from his slumber. He opened his eyes and grumbled something about hating thin hear through walls.

He sighed before he got up and took a look at himself in the mirror. "Although, I should probably get moving, I can't stay here for too long…" He said out loud, before getting ready to head out. Of course, with Konoha having branded Naruto a rogue ninja, he didn't have the luxury of staying in one place for too long. Due to being a rogue, he was often hunted down for various reasons with the most prominent ones being money or cred.

Of course, that's not to say the half blood couldn't take care of himself. Far from it, actually. Since becoming one with the demon fox, his capabilities have skyrocketed greatly. He didn't have complete control over the kyuubi's power of course, far from it, but it made getting rid of any threat to him rather easy unless he was dealing with some high class ninja. At which point he would need to try and put forth some effort.

He had finally finished getting dressed and made sure to put his hoodie, before exiting his room and making his way downstairs to the check in/out station. In front of the station was a rather young yet cute girl with pink haired styled into a ponytail with a hair clip. She had light purple and was dressed in formal attire. She was wearing a sleeveless purple uniform with a red tie and a short purple skirt, with what looked to be knee highs and black slip on shoes to top it off. She looked rather bored and annoyed to blonde , once she saw Naruto her expression changed to a more pleasant one.

"Ah! ! Good morning, i would like to apologies for the low quality of your room. I know it wasn't the most cozy, but the Inn has been packed lately with the increase of travelers and that was the best I could do for you." The young girl said. Unlike a lot of customers, she was rather fond of the young boy who would come and go.

Naruto merely put up a hand and shook his head, stopping any further apology. "Don't...I appreciate the services and hospitality Zuru. Although I'll be taking my leave now, I can't stay here for too long. Don't want to cause you any further trouble...Is the old man here?" Naruto asked, as he started to fill out the check out sheet. While It was true that being a rogue ninja, Naruto couldn't enter or access many villages, especially big named ones, the boy had developed a couple of connections and favors with a few lesser known and developed ones during some of his traveling. Due to this, he would be able to call in favors here and there with minimal issues, such as staying for a day or two at an Inn.

Zuru merely shook her head in response to his question. She already knew it was going to be awhile before she saw the man in front of her. "You know you don't have to keep running around like this, i'm sure the old man wouldn't mind you staying. We have means to keep your presence hidden as well if you're worried about being tracked." She asked.

Naruto had finished signing the form and handed it to her. "Sorry Zuru, but I can't do that. There are some really dangerous people out there who are willing to go to far lengths to get what they want. I appreciate the offer, I do, but I simply can't stay," Naruto said. The boy had tried to make it a habit not to get too close to anyone, not just because it was always easier to work alone than to worry about someone else but because he didn't want to let anyone near his heart again. He refused to after that fateful day.

Zuru sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to change Naruto's mind and she'd be fighting a losing battle trying to. She put up a small smile before momentarily looking at the form. "Pity then. You're one of the more humble and normal customers around here, so i can honestly say ill miss you for a bit." The young lady said before taking the form and putting it below her desk. She meant it as well, Naruto was one of the few customers she found that she could actually stand to get along with. Everyone other person to come to the Inn was either some Drunk, Creep, or unpleasant and rude individual with a sense of entitlement. She smiled slightly at him. "Well, take care . Be safe in your travels and come visit whenever you can!" She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

Naruto turned around and put his hand up as a means of waving goodbye. "Yeah...you too." he said before he walked towards the exit and left the inn. He put on his hood the moment he left the building, he felt even with the old man's word of him being welcomed here, he couldn't be too safe. He started walking towards the village gate, as his first train of thought was hunt some food for himself. One of the many things Naruto could say he hated about being on the run, was the fact he didn't have many traditional means of making money, so he didn't have reliable ways of keeping himself financially stable. This in return made feeding himself rather rough, so he would have to go out and hunt animals for food.

After minutes of walking, Naruto finally made it to the village gate. He walks out and looks ahead. "_Now, First things first. I need to start finding somewhere I can actually stay at for a while instead of these small villages. The Anbu black has been getting pretty close on my tail lately, and it doesn't help that other nations have started sending assassins and high class ninja for me...at the rate I'm going they'll catch up to me eventually."_ He thought. Not that Naruto was actually concerned about these guys mind you, but he would rather avoid any huge conflict and bloodshed until he could fully control his power. After all, what good would destroying Konoha do if he just lost himself in his own power during the on slaughter? The village would get their just deserts in due time, he just needed time to further train to control his abilities. He rationalized.

Naruto was quickly pushed out of his thoughts, as he heard a sudden ruttle of bushes. "Anbu black?" He thought. He shook his head as he would have sensed them if they were nearby, and he made sure to cover his tracks well enough to where tracking him would be severely slowed. So who is it?

Naruto guard was instantly dropped when he realized not who, but what it was that had gotten him worked up. It was a passing deer that had popped its head out of the bush, it appeared to be looking for something. It's gaze landed towards Naruto, before it sprinted away startled by the young boy.

Naruto looked at it's direction momentarily before he heard his own stomach growl, indicating that it wanted food, and it wanted it now. He sighed, before pulling out a Kunai. "_Change of plans for now, i suppose finding myself a meal for the day will have to come first." _He thought, before he quickly followed the direction the dear had taken, making sure to conceal his complete presence to ensure the dear wouldn't be further alerted.

He continued to follow the sprinting deer for the next 15 minutes. The chase taking longer than it should have. Now, Naruto was no stranger to hunting animals. In fact, he had gotten pretty damn good at it over the last 2 years. He could have easily killed it, it wouldn't even know what hit it. So why was he taking so long to kill a simple deer?

Because he felt bad for it.

Naruto was no stranger to being treated like an animal, especially during his childhood. So he often felt he could relate to the animal in some strange way. What was strange enough to the boy, was that he felt as through the deer was leading him to somewhere. The chase continued, until it had lead to the end of the forest and into a rather rocky and isolated area with a tunnel hanging in front of a tunnel.

Naruto's chase had came to an abrupt end, as he had no more branches to jump from. He jumped and landed on the ground before looking at the deer once more.

The deer in question had looked at Naruto before running into the cave, the last thing being heard was it's footsteps.

Naruto jumped down from the branch before stopping to eye the Cave the deer ran into. He was pretty familiar with the surrounding area around this small village yet he had never been to this area before. "Nowhere to run now little guy...i'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible." he said as he pulled out 3 kunai with his left hand, before walking inside the Cave. Intent on killing the deer without hesitation.

As he enters deeper into the cave, he starts noticing his path of vision getting darker, however once his eyes properly adjusted to the lack of light, seeing become less of an issue. He kept on walking, eyes searching for the deer until he came across two separate tunnels, leading to two different paths he reasoned.

"The deer could of gone either way here, so it looks like I'll have to improvise." He put up his hands as he was about to summon a shadow clone, at least until he saw a small bright light down the path of the right tunnel. "That light...what was it? Does it lead to a possible exit?" He thought, before he slowly walked down the right tunnel.

He immediately regretted his decision, as the small light had soon developed into a blinding light that begins to engulf the half breed. "What the-?" Was the only thing Naruto got out before the light engulfed him completely before slowly dispersing. Naruto was nowhere to be seen in the cave. It was as if he had disappeared.

**To an unknown location**

Naruto quickly jumps out of the end of the tunnel, slightly taken aback at the turn of events. "What the hell was that?" Was the only thing the boy could ask, before the portal behind him quickly disappeared. He quickly gets up before he takes a look at his surroundings, which surprised him greatly to say the least.

It looked like he was back in the forest, except this time around it was a sight for sore eyes. The forest looked to be a shell of its former self. The surrounding trees and ground were dead of life, as if a war had stroke and destroyed everything in its path. Another difference was a nearby lake that was dark and blighted red, that if one were to look closely enough they would assume it was a lake of blood. To top it all off, there was what appeared to be a scarecrow that was poled towards to end of cliff leading towards the bloody lake.

Naruto simply stared in amazement, as he looked at the scene beyond him. He had never seen anything like it, it almost gave him chills. Something he thought he was null of. "This forest...It's completely dead of life, and the atmosphere...it feels so much different. Where the hell am i? And why was that...portal there?" Naruto started questioning, and was about to continue further until he saw a trace of footsteps.

"I may not know where i am, but maybe I'll find that out soon enough…" He said before he went onto follow the footsteps. He didn't know what to expect, he was walking into unfamiliar territory after all. He just figured finding some answers would be better than standing around looking lost in what he deemed was the middle of nowhere.

One thing he didn't expect to see however, was what he saw to be a white haired young girl in a uniform getting harassed by some punk in a similar uniform.

The punk in question stepped forward. "Come on babe, don't be so hard to get. All I'm asking for is a little quality time together if you catch my drift…" He ended with a chuckle, before looking at the girl in front of him with a wanting look.

The girl being harassed responded with clear annoyance in her voice. "I believe i do, and like I said last time i'm not interested. I'd rather drop dead than be with pathetic filth such as yourself Saizo. Now I'm only going to give you one more chance, move it." She said warningly, as she made an attempt to walk past him.

He puts his hand on the tree, closing the distance between the two of them. "Now see, i can't have that. Not when our fun hasn't even begun." He said, before eyeing Moka who seemed to be at the end of her patience. She looked like she was about to retort until both heard a sudden call out.

"HEY! JACKASS!"

Saizo growled in annoyance, before leaning away from Moka to see the source of where the taunting voice had come from. "Tch, what punk is itching for a death-" Saizo yelled out, before a solid kick to the face sent him flying as he broke through several branches as he laid out cold.

Naruto simply landed, having delivered the clean kick to Saizo before breathing out and looking at the direction the man flew in."Ya know, sexually harassing woman isn't very nice." He said, before turning his eyes to the woman across from him. He expected her to be grateful and thank her for the assist, as he would usually expect from this kind of situation.

He was mistakenly wrong of course, as the girl looked pissed and quite undignified. She walked up towards Naruto, glaring daggers at him before asking. "How dare you?!"

Naruto, who was simply confused at this turn of events who only look around, hoping the girl had been talking to someone else nearby that he was unaware of. He looked at moka, before asking the one thing that had been on his mind. "Who are you talking to?" He asked.

The question had seemed to tick off the girl, as she looked at Naruto with a look of irritation. "You obviously, you pathetic filth!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Naruto was starting to get irritated himself, as he delivered a glare of his own at the girl. He helps her out and she's mad at him for it? "Excuse me?" He asked with a tone of indignation.

The girl had stepped up to Naruto before looking him straight in the eyes before answering his question. "Who the hell do you think you are coming over here thinking i can't solve MY problems?" She asked daringly at the boy in front of him. She didn't know who he was, she wasn't even sure he was a student at the academy but he sure had a lot of nerve.

Naruto merely looked astonished, that's what she was mad about? "No, I simply saw what i thought was someone in need of help.

The girl chuckled before turning her head slightly to the side. "Bullshit, that's the same excuse every man uses when they don't want to tell a woman that they're a damsel in distress." She spat.

Naruto was doing his best to keep his composure. "Do I LOOK like i'm looking at you like a damsel in distress?" Naruto exclaimed with irritation clear in his voice.

The white haired girl simply looked at him, clearly not buying what he was selling. "You don't have to, your actions more than speak for themselves." She said with plenty of verdict in her voice.

Naruto could only sigh in frustration. This was going nowhere, and he knew trying to further convince the girl would be pointless. "Look women, I've done nothing but try to help you with that douchebag, so if that was a problem i'm sorry, okay?" He breathed out, he hated sucking up to people, but arguing would otherwise get him nowhere. Besides, he needed answers and perhaps she could provide them to him if he played it nice.

"Now, if you don't mind telling me, where the hell are we?" Naruto asked.

The blood eyed girl kept her glare strong, but it eases up as slight confusion arose in her eyes. "The forest, where else would we be?" She said matter of factly.

Naruto however, wasn't satisfied with that answer, and blew out before rephrasing the question.

"Not exactly what i meant smartass. Actually, let me rephrase that...is there anything in specific nearby?" He asked.

The girl simply looked at Naruto, confused as she thought the answer was obvious. Regardless, she put aside her anger and answered his question sincerely. "Well, there's a school called Yokai Academy. That's where I was heading before that filth started flirting with me."

Naruto was completely clueless about what yokai academy even was, as he had never once heard of it in his life. He could only bring himself to ask. "...The hell is Yokai Academy?"

The silver haired girl could only look at the boy incredulously, as if he had just asked her the dumbest thing she had heard. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked.

Naruto looked completely serious, before repeating his question furthermore. "No, I'm serious. What the hell is yokai academy? I've never once heard of it." He clarified.

The girl could only sigh in annoyance as she looked at the boys expression, and he looked completely serious. He really was clueless about where he was and what was going on. "Well...To put it short? Yokai Academy is a High School specifically for students who are supernatural creatures such as ourselves or as humans like would like the call us...Monsters." Moka said, as she spat the last bit of her sentence with disgust clearly on her face.

Naruto could only give her a look of understanding, it didn't take a genius to figure out the girl had a dislike for humans. "_A school for monsters huh? Just where the hell did i get myself suck into?_" The boy thought before daringly asking something. "Hmm...you wouldn't mind telling me what it's like at yokai academy would you? Uhhh.." He ended, realizing he didn't exactly know what to address her as.

Moka realizing the delay simply gave Naruto a roll of the eyes before retorting. " ...Moka Akashiya is my name. Also why would you want to know that? Besides, almost every monster out there has heard of Yokai Academy. It's almost common knowledge.

Naruto quickly explained himself before the girl. "Naruto Uzumaki, and I was curious, that's all." He said.

Moka raised an eyebrow, before answering the boys curiosity. "Well, I guess you could say it isn't any different from any normal school in terms of what you would expect from a school. Like i said before, it's really just a High School specifically for Supernatural creatures. It's pretty much here for students to not attend schools in the human world." She explained.

"_Human world?" _Naruto questioned in thought. This definitely triggered some red flags for Naruto. He started getting the feeling he was somewhere else entirely. So there are two separate worlds? A monster one and a human one? But he had never heard of such a thing. The only "monsters" he had heard of was tailed beast but even that was a stretch. Unless he was in some kind of alternate reality...He reasoned, trying to make sense of everything.

His thoughts would of continued further until he was brought back to reality as she continued with her explanation. "However, I must admit it's a pretty nice school. We are provided with a pretty nice education, clean clothes, healthy food with a variety of choices, and our own dormitories."

Naruto nodded in interest, from what he hearing this Yokai Academy didn't sound too bad. He would need to check it out, see if he could enroll at least until he figured things out.

Of course, before he even thought about enrolling he had to see for himself what he would be dealing with. Naruto, while liking what he was hearing was still rather skeptical. He hated what he was about to ask. "Well then, in that case would ya mind...ya know...showing me around the academy?"

Moka stared blankly at Naruto. "What? You mean like get enrolled?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head before clarifying. "Now I didn't say that now. I just want to stick around and see if I would like it better living here than I would my current lifestyle."

Moka looked at the boy with slight sympathy in her eyes. "Oh, so you're poor?" She concluded

Naruto cringed at the conclusion. Although she wasn't necessarily wrong, he hated the term due to it's blunt definition and association. "Well, not exactly. I'm homeless to be exact." He corrected

Moka looked at Naruto before sighing once more. Kami, how helpless he was. "...Fine, I'll show you around for the day. You might have to register as a guest and relative of mine, but the school should make an exception for today if we're lucky. "

Naruto nodded, silently thankful the girl had decided to accept his request. "Alright, I appreciate it." He said with a little sincerity in his voice.

Moka turned around before delivering a warning to Naruto. "Although let's get one thing straight. This doesn't make us friends, so don't go around fighting battles or i'll put you in your place. I'm more than capable of handling myself." Said stated.

Naruto puffed before responding back. "No promises sweetheart, after all truth be told I didn't do it purely to help you out. I merely hate scum like that Saizo guy, people who abuse their power and think they can go around harassing others." Naruto said rather coldly.

Moka turned to look at him slightly, before walking back towards the school campus with Naruto following her trail. The walk to the campus while short, was a quiet and rather tense one. Neither individuals were willing to make to an ounce of conversation, so the walk back for rather long for both.

When they finally arrive outside of the forest and in front of the gate, Naruto found himself slightly amazed at the sight of Yokai Academy. It was big, much bigger than the academy at Konoha. He had never seen anything like it, the design of it was also rather more complex and up to date, which added a prestige look to the school.

Naruto whistled before speaking up his amazement. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this in my lifetime." he said.

Moka looked at the boy beside her perplexedly. "What? You've seriously never been to or seen a school before? It's nothing special."

Naruto simply shook his head. "No, of course i have...just not one this big before." He clarified as Moka looked strangely at the half breed.

"I must say, You're one strange man" The pure vampire said.

Naruto merely looked at the girl beside him before focusing his attention back at the school in front of him. "Perhaps, but you are as strange to me as I am to you." He came back. He could have sworn he heard a small chuckle escaped from the girl.

"Please, i consider myself normal if you will. Now, if you are considering staying and enrolling, I could show you the dormitories and around the school for a bit after classes end so you aren't totally loss on your first day here." She offered.

Naruto appreciated the gesture, and thanked Moka. "Thanks, it'll be nice to familiarize myself with this place."

Moka began walking towards the entrance now with Naruto tagging along shortly afterwards. The hallways were somewhat active, with new and ongoing students chatting and befriending one another. "Now, we have about 10 minutes before class starts so make it quick." Moka grabbed Naruto's arm before dragging him across the hallway.

It slightly startled Naruto, but he kept his cool before asking. "So where are we going? To class i assume?" He asked.

Moka shook her head before answering. "Not quite yet, class doesn't start until 10 minutes from now. So in the meantime we are going to the student center to get you a guest pass for today. Like i said earlier, you'll need it to tag along with me for today since you aren't an enrolled student. Just let me do the talking."

Naruto simply complied with the girls choice, it had almost slipped his mind. It wasn't a long trip, as it was just around the corner from the entrance. Once they got there, He saw a lady who judging by her appearance looked to be in her mid 30s. She wore formal attire, wearing a gray business shirt with a brownish shirt. Unlike the school uniforms however, her skirt was long enough to where it conceal enough of her lower body to where he wouldn't get any unwanted pantyshots, but it was still long enough to reveal her well toned curvy thighs. "She looked at the two with a rather blank look before saying her usual saying. "How may I help you two today?"

Moka stared at the woman trying to read her, which was something that always bothered her. She considered herself rather perceptive, and could read most people without much issue. However, The receptionist was a different story. She put the thought aside before asking her a question. "Yes Miss, My friend here...came to visit me for today and his ride ditched him. So i was wondering if he could have a guest pass for today."

The woman simply eyed the young boy beside the young Vampire. "Hmmm, well normally I'd be inclined to say no, but since today is the first day of the semester I'll be nice and make an exception today." She said with an uptight voice before grabbing a form. "Just sign this form and i'll give you a guest pass for today." She said before handing the slip to Naruto.

He looked at the slip, as he all he saw it asked of was basic information such as his name, birth, and age. After looking at the form over, he signed everything out before handing it back to the stoic lady, before she reached down under her desk and handed Naruto a guest pass. "These guest passes are primarily used for parents or relatives of students but like i mentioned before, today is an exception." She stated matter of factly to the young boy.

Naruto stared at the guest pass, before putting it in his pocket. "Right, Thank you. I appreciate it.

The office lady simply waved the boy off, as she went back to filing through papers. Both Moka and Naruto left the office and starting walking off right before they heard the school bell indicating that class had begun.

Moka blew before voicing frustration. "Shit, getting the pass took a bit longer than i thought. I'm late for class now. Come on, we have to hurry" Moka said before she picked up her current pace and went up stairs.

Naruto simply followed her lead, and followed her upstairs as well. Soon enough, both arrive in front of a room which Naruto assumed was Moka's classroom. Naruto was about to walk in, before Moka pulled him back. ""Before you go in, i want to get a few things clear." She said with

Naruto simply shrugged in response, but was willing to listen. "And that would be?" He asked.

"If anyone ask, don't tell them about you being homeless. That'll be sure to rise a couple questions regarding your background, and the majority of people here including a few teachers aren't the most...stable individuals to say the least. If anyone ask just say you're...a friend of mine." The white haired Vampire struggle to say once more. Naruto thought about confronting her about that, but figured it'd be best not to push her buttons. Besides, he rarely knew the girl, so he also doubted she'd just tell him. He nodded in response.

"Okay, good. Let's get going then, i don't feel like being anymore late than I already am."She complained, before opening the door and entering the room with Naruto following suite. As soon as both entered the room, all eyes were on them. The teacher also had their gaze set on the two individuals. She appeared to be a young blonde woman with emerald eyes who appeared to be in their early 30s. She wore a blue and white dress with what looked like armor plates covering her torso as well as arms. She looked at Moka with stern eyes with a small look of disappointment on her face. "Moka Akashiya...you're late. Not exactly what I would call a great way to start your second year."

Moka closed her eyes, knowing why was less than stellar to see her come in late. She was a pretty smart girl, and often prided herself on that, she was just less than motivated to be here. So as a result, she would come in late or skip classes here and there which didn't bud well with certain teachers. "I got caught up in something on the way here, but understood. I'll do better to upkeep my attendance."

"Saber's gaze lessen significantly after hearing the girls explanation. "I hope you keep to that promise as well Akashiya." Saber said before her gaze moved onto Naruto, who was standing beside the Moka. "And who is this young man you happened to bring along? Is he a new student?" She asked wanting confirmation. She had never seen the man before, and he was dressed in unusual clothing.

Moka shook her head before explaining the situation to Saber. "Well, not exactly. I happened to run into him on my way here, and he said he wanted to observe the school and decide if he would like to enroll."

Saber looked over at Naruto before, as if she was thinking and contemplating something before turning her attention back to Naruto. "Well, if he wishes to enroll, that's a matter he should discuss with the headmaster. He can help you with that, as well as talk with you regarding the details of a late acceptance. So long as you have a guest pass, i don't mind you observing our class, however, you'll be treated like any other student. Now, what is your name?"

Naruto walked up slightly before introducing himself. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki is the name, was it?"

Saber nodded "Yes that is correct. Now, you may take a seat next to Moka if you will." Naruto simply nodded in response, before he and Moka take their respective seats next to each other.

Saber walked back behind her desk and up to the board before continuing with her class. "Now, as i was saying. Since most of you are new students, before we dive into today's lesson we are going to go over the rules as well as what is to be expected from this class." She finished before she heard a select few groans from the class. She glared at the class, quickly shutting down all complaints.

She continued with her explanation of the rules soon afterwards when she was assured she had the classes attention. "The first rule being, under no reasons are students allowed to reveal their true forms to one another. Those caught doing so will face consequences unless it's done in self-defense, good reason, or if you have a special case such as Moka Akashiya." She said before pausing, making sure her words went well with her students. "Secondly, no humans for any reason whatsoever is allowed to walk on school grounds." She finished verdictly.

This was the rule that peaked Naruto's interest and slight worry, as he called out to Saber wanting some verification. "Hey ?"

Saber turned to Naruto in response to his call out. "Naruto, if you do decide to enroll in this school I suggest you keep in mind that students must raise their hand if they have any questions. I'll usually just ignore you otherwise."

Naruto was a bit taken aback by the sudden backlash, but otherwise understood where she was getting at. "My apologies, but i just wanted to know what would theoretically happen if a human was scene walking on school grounds?"

Saber momentarily halted, before she turned to Naruto and answered his question. "Well, this rule was recently added due to recent altercations from last year. It's normally impossible for any human to get here, as the school is enclosed by a giant secret barrier. Although, if somehow a human was to get through they would more than likely be killed on the spot.

This immediately raised some flags for Naruto, as he wasn't sure if enrolling here would be any better than being homeless and on the run back at home if it ran the risk of him being killed. "_Holy shit...So this really is a school strictly for monsters. If i want to stay alive I'll need to make sure nobody finds out i'm half human._" He thought before his gaze turned to Moka, who's gaze momentarily find his before looking the other way. "_From what I've seen, Moka doesn't seem to suspect me, so my identity seems safe for the moment. This is fucked, Even if I didn't want to enroll, leaving would be out of the question considering i have nowhere to go. Enrolling would be my best bet if i'm to figure things out, but I'll need to play my cards right if I actually go through with staying here. Death is literally always following me around."_ He concluded in thought before he heard Saber voice.

She looked at the boy somewhat curiously, as he was in deep thought. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto quickly thought of as an excuse. "Oh, no reason in particular. It's just this is my first time coming to an all monster school, as I come from a village of poverty where humans are seen from time to time. I was curious is all." He said. He didn't necessarily lie, as he did come and visit a village in poverty and humans were very well present there.

Saber seemed satisfied with the answer, as she her eyes left Naruto before readjusting themselves to the class. "I see then. Well, if that's the only question regarding that, let's continue going over the remainder of the rules as well as what you will be learning for the rest of the semester."

Naruto sighs and the class continued on with everyone beginning to take out their notebooks and writing utensils. He simply shook his head and mumbled before putting his attentions towards spectating the class. Well if one thing was certain for him, things would be very interesting around here. That was for sure.

**And that's it for today's chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Here's a small glimpse of the new and improved Naruto, he may seem tamed but trust me, you'll see a lot more of his personality next chapter. Also, I've gotten a couple of pms and reviews surprisingly about a few things, which I want to take a minute to go over.**

**So i've had people tell me that Anko wouldn't side with Danzo or if anything would be more inclined to help Naruto rather then go against him, since she has some idea of what he is going through. You aren't wrong but there is a reason why Anko stood against Naruto, however, telling you would spoil a couple things that happen later on in the story. So you'll find out about why Anko participated in the trial and turned against Naruto later on. **

**Another thing is people were telling me that the council doesn't exist, and mostly that there were only advisers. I'm very well aware of all this. Now, apart from this being my story and wanting to try and add something different, I added the council partly because their existence will play a pretty significant part in how the story plays out later on and you'll find out how they came to be as well. The Hokage is still a very powerful individual and has most of the power, but lets just say there are a few special...cases where the council can override that. I'll explore more later on in the story. **

**Last thing, I'm also well ****aware that you can't banish someone and brand them a rogue ninja in the canon story. For the sake of the story however, that isn't the case.**

**Overall, basically what i'm trying to say is if something doesn't make sense, it'll more than likely be explored on at some point in the story. There's going to be a lot of development as this story plays out.**

**Welp, that's all i have to say for now. Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next time. Chris signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, how's everyone doing today? Sorry for the long wait, i was going through a period of writer block because i wasn't sure the direction of how i wanted this chapter to go. College also has started back up for me so the updates are going to be somewhat slower. . I don't have much to say today, so let's just jump straight into the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

Saber was currently sitting at her desk, drinking hot chocolate while she organized herself and thought over today's events so far. It was rather relaxing for the young woman, she wasn't one to mind being conversed with or in the company of others, far from it even. She just enjoyed herself most when it was peaceful and quiet, a time for where she could sit back and relax in simple thought.

Saber was a rather brand new addition to the school, at least she herself considered so. She had only been here for about a few months, but she genuinely loved most of everything about it. The staff had their silly little antics or quirks, but most of them she got along with relatively well. She met and helped students find their path along in life, and more than anything she felt she could be herself around her students and staff members. She still couldn't thank the headmaster enough, as without his help she would still be wandering around without a purpose in life...a purpose that had been stripped from her….

She shook her head to remove such thoughts from the temples of her mind. She had long put the past behind her, regardless of how painful it had been and wouldn't let it catch hold of her. Not again. This was a new life for her, a second chance even and she would do anything and everything to protect it. She took another sip out of her hot chocolate, as she thought over today's events so far.

It was more or less a normal day at yokai academy for her thus far. She got to meet new and returning future aspects of the academy, as well as go over what was to be expected out of her class and went over the school rules with minimal to no complaints. So many new faces surprised her, a specific blonde haired individual had especially caught her attention as well.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The name sounded so familiar yet so foreign to the girl, but from what she had evaluated from the young boy he was a good kid. He was well mannered, surprisingly disciplined and seemed like a fast learner. She has a feeling if he ever decided to attend yokai, he'd make a wonderful student. However, there was one thing she found rather uncanny about the boy.

His overall presence felt...off to say the least.

Saber was no sensory professional mind you, but she was relatively skilled at reading most people out. It was damning that she had a hard time getting a sense of Naruto. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Naruto's presence, it was something that felt so human yet monsterous to her...she would find out more about this at a later date however, as it was far too early for her to make any huge assumptions of the boy.

Saber took in the remains of the hot chocolate in further bliss, at least until she nearly spit it out due to an unpleasant surprise. "Ohhhh Saber! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." A woman exclaimed.

Saber nearly choked herself to death, as she coughed and coughed repeatedly trying to find her voice, before turning her head to the carefree and outgoing voice that had interrupted her pleasant time. "Nekonome...what have i told you about suddenly bursting in on my alone time like this?" Saber asked with mild irritation in her somewhat raspy voice.

The woman in question only crooked her head slightly with a finger next to her lips as if she was in deep thought, before deciding to answer the question. "To always knock first because not only is it common courtesy, but it startles you?"

Saber nodded her head, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a sigh. "Correct Nekonome." She muttered. Shizune Nekonome was an interesting individual, as well as one of few people here Saber felt was the closest thing to a friend, although she often wondered about the girl due to her rather upbeat and outgoing nature. "In any case, what is it? What did you need to see me for?"

Shizune frowned slightly, before walking over to Saber with a small pout on her face. "Oh come on, do I need something to visit you?"

Saber merely raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying what Shizune was selling. Shizune pouted before smiling knowingly. "Oh fine, I did have something important to talk to you about but i really just wanted to see how you're holding up. Has everything been alright? Have you been adjusting well?" She asked sincerely.

Saber smiled softly before a smile chuckle left her lips. She appreciated the concern the woman had for her. "Yes Nekonome, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern but honestly I'm doing fine now. Class went surprisingly well, little to no issues overall and there's some interesting new faces I'm rather excited to see grow."

The woman smiled, satisfied with the answer. "I'm glad to hear that, speaking of new faces there's a certain individual I find interesting myself. Seems like a good kid, but he is rather nervous I must say. Perhaps it was one of those first day concerns?"

Saber merely raised her shoulders before getting up from her desk. "Possibly, have you tried talking with him?" Saber asked.

One of Shizuka's ears twitched before she replied. "Well yeah, but he said he was fine." Saber shook her head before another light smile made its way on her face. "Well give it time i suppose, i'm sure he'll come around eventually." Shizune nodded happily in agreement. Saber had remembered something just then. "Also, you said you had something important to discuss with me?"

Shizuka frowned slightly as she had remembered herself. "Yes, about that. The info has been thrown around most of the staff, but there's been talks about a potential fight breaking out soon among students, who's the culprit is still unknown.

Saber almost dropped her papers from the drop of such sudden news. As new as she was she was no stranger to school fights or the nature of hotshot bullies picking on new kids, however she was rather surprised to hear a possible one happening this soon, on the first day no less. She looked at Shizuka with a more serious look. "This soon? When did this pop up?"

"Not too long ago really, maybe 40 minutes ago? That's when I was told about it." The Neko informed.

Saber put a finger towards her tomb as she huffed in disappointment. "Honestly, even on the first day there can't be a moment of peace. Well, I'll keep a look out then, thank you Nekonome." She had a couple of people who she could think of that would pull something like this. It would just amount to a waiting game of when they would act.

Shizuka, nodded before she started to make her way to the door before stopping and turning around to face saber with a soft yet somewhat hesitant expression. "Also Saber, I thought we agreed to cut the formalities. I told you to just call me Shizuka."

Saber breathed out a sigh before looking at the woman, remembering that agreement of theirs. It was something the Neko had been adamant about when they had first met, only problem was for Saber it was something she considered rather hard because while she was grateful and thankful for the neko, she didn't exactly consider her a friend, or someone close enough to call directly by her first name. However, she would make an effort to do so if it really meant that much to the woman. She owed her that much she figured. "Right...S-sorry Shizuka, I'll see you later." Saber corrected. The effect it had on Shizuka was surprising, as a rather bright smile creeped on her face. It was a step in the right direction.

merely nodded. "Yeah, of course." She walked gently out of the room. Saber looked at the time, noticing she had 10 minutes before lunch period started. She figured being a little late wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

It was currently Lunch, Naruto was sitting at a table alone, clearly in thought. He had received some weird stares from quite a few. It didn't bother him much, mainly because the boy had grown used to such stares. So long as nobody bothered him, he really didn't care how people looked at him or what they thought of him.

He had tried thinking about his overall situation, but found it rather pointless at this point. He didn't know much regarding this world, and unless he did some research and figured out more about this world it would stay that way. So for now, he figured applying here and living out his days as a student would be the best thing to do assuming he would be accepted. Now it was simply a matter of how to approach this "headmaster" when he got the chance. "Damnit...Some situation i've gotten myself into." He spoke to himself.

Moka walks up in front of the tables with what looked to be two lunch trays before asking him. "Is something troubling you?" The white haired girl asked

Naruto shook his head before looking up at the pure vampire. He wasn't entirely sure of much, but for now he would keep his identity as a half breed a secret, at least until he was sure he could trust Moka, or anyone else here for that matter. "No, it's nothing." He says as he notices the girl currently holding two bowls of udon and meatballs with a red substance. "Although, you didn't need to do that for me, I don't really have much of an appetite."

Moka slides Naruto a bowl regardless of his protest, and sits down before. "Well, I figured you would be hungry all things considered. Just consider this an act of kindness, a welcome gift if you will." Moka stated before she grabbed some chopsticks before taking a bite out of her meal, which consisted of bloody meatballs.

Naruto simply glances at his bowl, before picking it up slightly and steadily taking a bite out of it. It wasn't perfect and it wasn't ideal, but it was a lot better than most of the food he saw being served, how'd he pass this he wondered. " "Mmmm, it's not bad. Thanks uh...Maka?"

Moka's eye twitched at the mispronunciation of her name, but she otherwise held herself back from retorting and simply corrected the blonde boy. "It's Moka." She corrected.

Naruto could only kick himself slightly, but he apologized. "Right, sorry about that...Moka." Moka looked slightly surprised with the apology, but otherwise kept her straight face and kept eating at her bloody meatballs. The two simply ate in silence for a select few moments. However, unlike the last time this silence wasn't awkward.

Moka soon enough broke the silence, wanting to ask something that had been in her mind. "So, tell me. What do you think of the school thus far?" She asked with mild curiosity in her voice.

Naruto gathered his overall thoughts on what he had seen of the school this far before finally answering. "Well, I must admit that the classes overall do remind me a bit of how boring school life could be, however, it was everything I could have hoped for. Who knows? Maybe I'll become less bored with the classes as time goes on." Naruto stated.

Moka was satisfied with his response before taking a few more bites of her bloody meatballs. It was then she caught on to something the halfling had said, which grabbed Moka's attention as she raised her eyebrows slightly. "Less bored as time goes on? I assume that means you've decided to enroll?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Naruto nodded confirming her conclusion. "Yes, even if it's not a guarantee that I'm even to be accepted to this school, it wouldn't hurt to try. Plus, staying here and living out my life as a student would undoubtedly be better than being out on the streets." Naruto said earnestly. The pros of staying here far outweighs the cons, and until he could find a way back, he was stuck here. He would need to find out more information, especially regarding the differences between the monster world and the human world.

"Fair enough point, well i do hope for your sake you get in. I can't imagine being out there homeless by yourself. After all, Humans can be such disgusting creatures." Moka spat off.

Naruto silently agreed to the statement, before putting his bowl down once more. "So...about these clubs of yours...what are they like?" He asked.

Moka closed her eyes, familiar and used to the blond's questioning before explaining further. "Well, there's quite a lot of them, but I can think of a few. There's a couple of sports clubs, the drama club, the enchanted potions club, the cooking club, and of course...the swimming club." She said as she made sure to spit out the last club with as much venom as she could muster.

Naruto in return looked at the vampire girl with his own look of intrigument. The amount of hatred in her voice was almost unsettling and even surprising to him. "Do you have something against the swimming club?"

Moka looked slightly to the side, deciding rather or not she wanted to humor the boys question, answered brushingly. "It's a more personal matter than that."

Naruto sat back in his seat in a rather relaxed position, taking the hint more than well. "Well, whatever it is, I won't question you about it. I can see you don't wanna talk about it." He said before taking the last few bites of his udon before sipping the juice down and setting the bowl down.

Moka stared down at the boy in front of her, before asking something that had been on her mind for a while. "Well, speaking of which I noticed a few things rather strange about you.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response, curious about her claim. "Oh, and what would that be?" He asked.

Moka looked at the boy with a rather solemn expression on her face. "One of the main things I find rather interesting about you is your smell…" She paused with a faint lustful look in her blood slit eyes.

Naruto froze for a second, before taking a good look at Moka, wondering what sparked such a question. He could have even sworn he saw what he thought was a faint far away look of lust in her eyes. Nevertheless, he regained his cool before speaking up. "...Care to elaborate?" He questioned.

Moka added on further to what she was trying to say. "Your scent, I must admit it's rather...intoxicating. It's something I could find myself getting lost in If I had no sense of self control, you smell rather...good. I dare say It's almost human. Why is that?" She finished.

Naruto continued to wear a rather blank and unreadable expression, but he knew what the girl was hinting at and figured he had to think of something. "Well, as a kid i was around a lot of humans growing up with little to no interaction with monsters, so perhaps that's why. I never really knew my parents growing up, so I spent a lot of time growing up in an orphanage before I was adopted." Naruto said.

Moka seemed satisfied with the answer, before setting aside her own bowl and closing her eyes. "I see." she said.

Naruto figured while they were on the topic, he'd fire back with something that's been on his mind as well. "There's also something i've been meaning to ask you my-

Naruto was interrupted, as he felt a sudden hand grip his jacket, before throwing out of his chair and into a nearby wall with enough force to leave a sizable dent in it. The impact alone was enough to silence the cafeteria, as all talking had ceased. Naruto groaned slightly and rubbed his neck, before opening his eyes to see who the culprit behind the sneak attack was.

It was none other than Saizo, and he looked pissed. He smirked before shouting out "Serves ya right you little piss ant!" He retorted with

Moka got up from her seat, looking at Naruto who was slowly getting up before looking at Saizo with a strict glare in her eyes. He was beginning to get on her nerves with his persistence. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!" She demanded.

Saizo merely smirked at her with a rather cocky and twisted look before deciding to humor her question. "Oh don't worry babe, once i'm finished here you're going to give me exactly what i want."

Naruto, who was now back to feet glared darkly at the punk in question. "Answer the damn question asshole. What IS the meaning of this?" Naruto asked with clear anger in his voice.

Saizo turned back to Naruto, with a rather dark expression now covering his face. It was clear to anyone who knew the man that he was pissed, probably the most pissed anyone has ever seen him. "Very well...bluntly put, you are going to be bleeding internally, completely broken and rolling on the ground sobbing for mercy. Spoiler though, you won't get any for ruining my moment to bed with Moka Akashiya."

Moka was not only pissed at the claim, but she was also appalled. She wore a look of disgust before making her clear dislike known. "You disgusting pig! If you honestly think you would ever have a chance with me, let alone have your way with me then you've got another thing coming."

Saizo merely laughed at the proclaimed threat before smiling perversely at Moka. " The only thing that will be coming is...you know what, the audience doesn't need to hear me say it. All you need to know is it doesn't matter how much or how long you reject me, you are going to give me everything I want for you." He wickedly licked his lips.

Naruto got up and started walking towards Saizo slowly, with a dark red aura surrounding his body. "You know, me knocking your ass out earlier was just my way of showing mercy…" His pupils started to slit and his eyes began turning red for a brief moment before turning back to their normal blue. He closed his eyes before opening them back up, showing his blue colored eyes with his pupils still slit and the red aura still covering his form. "However, I suggest you walk away now before things get ugly. You've already royally pissed me off as it is." Naruto threatened, giving the punk one last chance.

Saizo cracked his neck, as he looked at Naruto with a rather dark expression on his face. "Funny, you think you actually stand a chance against me. The ignorance, the only reason you even knocked me out like that was because my back was turned. I'm not scared of some cowardly pussy who relies on cheap tactics like that"

Naruto almost laughed at that, before spitting back with a retort of his own. "It's quite funny coming from you, considering YOU attacked me from behind just now." He takes a stance to ready himself. "However, if you really think you can beat me in a straight head to head fight...you're more than welcome to try. At least try to make me sweat will ya?" The blond taunted.

Saizo's body began transforming, growing bigger in size as well as more muscular, with his body also hardening. His hair began to grow longer, with his shirt beginning to rip off as a result of his body growing in size. "You'll do more than just sweat once I'm done with you cocky bastard." As soon as his transformation was complete, he wasted no time rushing towards the blood before bringing his left hand down in what seemed to be an attempt to squish the halfling shinobi.

Naruto dodged to the side rather effortlessly before spinning in a 180 degree turn to dodge a right hook that was meant for him. Naruto taking this chance, dove in close before double palm striking the Saizo in the chest before following it up with a roundhouse kick which sent him crashing a couple feet to the ground away from him.

Saizo, fighting through the pain in his abdomen, quickly got up and jumped to Naruto before delivering a double punch to the boy and smiled, as it made contact and sent several chairs and tables flying. His smirk soon left his face before he realized the young boy blocked the double fist and was holding him back with little signs of struggle. "Ya know...this is getting stale rather quickly, so how about i end this quickly before you embarrass yourself any further." He pushed the man back gaining some distance between them before shouting out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" creating a clone.

Naruto didn't even give Saizo a chance to react, as both Naruto and the clone double kicked the man in the air, before the clone jumped into the air and delivered a swift right elbow to the gut sending Saizo flying back to the ground. Saizo never made it to the ground however, as he felt the air leave him momentarily as he was hammer fisted in his back by Naruto, which stopped his landing.

Naruto then threw Saizo on the ground, before looking at his rather injured form with his eyes fully changed. Now dark red with slit eyes that showed bloodlust, he stared down Saizo who was staggering in his attempt to get up. "I suggest you stay down if you know what's good for you. Unless, you would care to make an even bigger fool out of yourself that is." This warning only served to fuel Saizo's anger further. No way would he lose to this punk, whatever the hell kind of monster he was.

Saizo was fuming at this point, he got up and glared at Naruto with a look that could kill. "Shut the hell up you bastard!" He yelled out, before charging at Naruto once more. Naruto in return readied himself, and was about to start taking this seriously at least until both individuals were pushed back by a shockwave of energy as Saber revealed herself. "Enough!" She shouted out. The entire lunch room went quiet by her presence, and the silence that followed was a deadly one.

Naruto could only look at the woman in front of him, simply stunned at the turn of events. "_When did she get here? I never even sensed her presence…_" he thought before he caught the look of fury leaving her eyes as she formed a softer expression at the blond.

"Naruto, I understand that you are a guest here and you're probably not familiar with how things are run around here, but I suggest not getting into anymore fights for the remainder of the day if you can help it." Saber spoke out.

Naruto was slightly confused at this, and went on to defend himself. "To be fair Ms. Saber, he was the one who decided to attack me. I only decided to act in self-defense, so I'm pretty sure it was necessary to defend myself given the situation.

Saber merely sighed, as she expected he would say something like this. She even agreed with the blonds logic, but he wasn't seeing the full picture. "I guess I should explain further. What i mean is for your sake, it would be wise to not indulge yourself in any more fighting regardless of the reason. During school hours, it's the staff's job to deal with any misconduct or issues that arise with the students. You're not a student, so parents or staff could potentially see this as an assault on one of their students, regardless of the reason you had to defend yourself. This fight was neither yours to start nor finish." She explained.

Naruto merely stared at the woman, with a slight confused and appalled expression on his face.

Saber saw the look of confusion in his eyes before trying to reassure him, that she at least wouldn't judge him for this. "Listen, I understand your intentions and that you wanted to not only stand up for yourself, but Moka Akashiya as well. Just next time, be more careful and try to avoid getting into any more fights for today, because us staff have a job to do and I wouldn't want you to get in anymore trouble. You seem like a good enough kid."

Naruto took a deep breath before nodding. He hated it, but he saw where the woman was coming from, he just hated he could potentially get into trouble for defending himself from some asshole, all because he wasn't a student. "Yes ma'am, I understand." A small smile crept onto Saber's face in response to his response.

It didn't last long however, as she switched back to her strict yet disappointed expression as she looked back to Saizo. "And as for YOU! I suggest you get your act together soon Mr. Komiya, because your attitude and shenanigans will not be tolerated at this school whatsoever. I'll be sure to inform the headmaster of this little stunt of yours." A rather strong aura of energy riled up around her, as she took a couple steps closer to Saizo. "And I'll have him PERSONALLY decide what is to be done with you."

The spectating students all backed away in fear due to the intimidating presence Saber gave off, even Saizo was trembling. Unfortunately, he wasn't one to back down easily, as he took a step forward and tried regaining his posture, even if he failed to do so. "O-oh yeah? A-and who do you think you are, acting like you're superior? You've got some nerve you-" He was unable to finish his sentence, as Saber grabbed him by his head and slammed him down into the ground, leaving a rather decently sized crater with Saizo left unconscious.

Saber merely grabbed him and started dragging him out of the cafeteria, with many students making way for her to leave the door. "You're lucky my job as a teacher comes first, otherwise I would personally teach you your place." She muttered in irritation, before finally leaving with the doors closing behind her.

Soon enough, the cafeteria lit up with conversation, all surprised yet excited with the events that had taken place. Soon enough everything had started going back to normal, or as normal as it could have been. Students started setting chairs and tables back up, and chatter had once again filled the room up. Naruto shook his head at this, but soon enough followed suit, grabbing a nearby table and setting it up before sitting back down. He caught sight of Moka who had a small smirk on her lips, before she sat down and looked at the boy with mild interest.

Naruto decided to speak up first. "Well, at least that situation seems handled now. I have to say, you seem in a rather good mood. I'm surprised you're not mad I stole your thunder like earlier." He commented.

She decided to speak up, and voice her interest. "Well, normally I would be but you put up a rather entertaining show, so I'll let it slide for today. I must say...for someone who comes from a village of poverty, you're rather skilled in hand to hand combat, not to mention pretty strong given you didn't show your true form. However, I've seen better fights than that so don't count me too impressed with your abilities." She commented rather confidently.

"_Well I'd be shocked if you were honestly speaking. I wasn't even really trying against him, you'd probably have a heart attack if you saw what I could really do_." The blonde thought before leaning back in his chair.

Before the two individuals could further relax and pick off where they left off, the bell had rang signaling that class had begun. Both had gotten up to grab their trash before throwing away their bags and walking out the cafeteria, getting past all the wreckage made. Naruto deadpanned wondering who was gonna fix the mess, but quickly brushed it aside seeing it wasn't necessarily his problem.

* * *

Both Naruto and Moka were heading back to class, with Naruto forcing some small talk with the girl. Naruto had found out a rather interesting fact about the girl, being that she used to attend human schools before she came to Yokai academy. It got the blonde wondering what could have happened that made her despise humans. He tried asking her but she would just dodge the question, making it apparent it wasn't up for discussion. Which might have been for the best, but a small part of Naruto was slightly disappointed with it due to the fact he wanted to know more about the girl since she was the only person he was even acquaintanced with right now.

He however ultimately let the topic go, as he knew further pushing it would result in probably getting on her bad side, which Naruto wasn't really big on. Not that he was scared of her mind you, he simply didn't feel like dealing with an angry or tempered Moka. He didn't have the time nor energy to deal with anymore petty scrabbles.

Not wanting the rest of the walk to carry on in silence, he opted for another train of conversation. "Well, out of curiosity...are you in a club?" The look he received was less than pleasant from the vampire, as it looked like she tried to fight a look of boredom at the mention of the word `club".

The White haired girl answered the question nonetheless. "No, I've never been associated in any kind of club in my life."

Naruto couldn't say he was necessarily surprised by this. "Well, have you ever at least considered it? Found something of interest?" He questioned further.

Moka shook her head slightly in response. "Absolutely not. I can't waste any of my time with some ridiculous activity that has no benefit towards my goals. Besides, there are no clubs that neither interest nor appeal to me."

"Well then, have you thought about creating your own?" Naruto asked, it didn't sound like something that was out of the impossible.

For the first time since they started walking, the girl sent a gaze towards Naruto. "I tried it once before, but I wasn't allowed to start it because i was told by the headmaster that my idea for a club was too brutal and not to mention, inappropriate" She said the last part mockingly.

This is what piqued the blondes interest. What could have been so bad of an idea for a club that the idea wasn't even considered? "Really? Well kind of club did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to put together a hunting club." Moka answered with slight excitement in her voice.

That's it? Well he failed to see what was so inappropriate about that. "Seriously? What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked, hoping for more clarity.

"The hunting club would be for those who sneak around the school grounds at night, they prey on their chosen targets, and when the target is spotted the hunter has to bite the targets neck and drink it's blood." Moka explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

"...oh…" Was the only thing Naruto could bring himself to say. Naruto was not only taken back, he was genuinely somewhat concerned about the girl walking beside him. The club sounded like something straight out of a horror tale. He barely had any words to describe how out there the idea of the club sounded to him. Now it made sense why the headmaster shot the idea down. "Well, I can see why it wasn't allowed."

Moka simply rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever. That one club would have been the only one I would have enjoyed being a part of, but since it got shot down, I figured I might as well just be a normal student that does her work."

Naruto could somewhat understand that, no point stepping out of the ordinary if something doesn't catch your interest. "I guess i can understand that, still though. You never know if-

Naruto was caught off, as he heard the bell ring signaling that an announcement was underway. "Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the headmaster's office. I repeat: Naruto please report to the headmasters office."

Naruto stopped walking, as he looked slightly confused with the announcement. "The hell? What does the headmaster want with me? I'm not even a student here so how does he..."

Moka simply laughed. "Isn't obvious, stupid? You're in trouble, looks like the Headmaster caught news of your little fight with Saizo earlier."

Naruto's whole body shook up quickly, and his bangs started to cover his face. There goes that word again...how he hated that word more than anything. It brought back memories of a certain pink haired individual, one he had wished he could kill let alone forget. The one who had broken his heart after everything he had done…

Naruto breathed out in an attempt to calm himself before speaking up. "I suggest you don't call me that." He simply stated.

Moka, oblivious to the blonds rising anger responded with something. "And does it look like I give a damn?"

Naruto turned around and flinched at Moka, with his face taking a somewhat noticeable change. His eyes turned dark red with slits that looked almost inhuman. His whiskers had taken a more wild and feral tone as well, with his teeth having grown sharper and more defined. The sudden change surprised Moka, as well as the small amount of bloodlust she had sensed from the boy.

However, as quickly as it has happened, the bloodlust as well as change in Naruto's facial features had started vanishing, before he started walking away. Moka looked in slight interest as the boy in question had walked away into he was out of sight. "What was that just now...?" She asked out loud before she started heading to class shortly afterwards.

* * *

Naruto was heading towards the headmaster's office, trying to cool off so he could at least look somewhat presentable in front of the big boss of the academy. He hated being called stupid, it was trigger word for the young boy. It was one of the few things that could just set him off like a time bomb, because it would remind him of not Just Sakura, but of his time at that cursed village...

After a few minutes of walking, he ends up in front of the designated room, and knocks hoping for a response. Moment's later, he heard a soft voice behind it calling for him to come in, before he opened the door and walked inside and came face to face with a rather young looking man.

The man looked at him with a confident yet soft smile on his face before deciding to address him. "Ah, judging from your unfamiliar face, I assume you're the guest known as Naruto Uzumaki. "

Naruto was slightly taken back, not because the man knew him. It would make sense he would have heard of him, especially after the incident in the cafeteria. He was more so surprised by the headmasters' appearance. If his appearance was anything to go by, he looked to be a man in his early to mid 20s. He had brown curved hair with purple eyes that looked like surprising calming. He had firm facial features, with the most obvious feature being the scar on his face under his left eye. He wore a slick business suit with a white shirt underneath with a purple tie to boot, with pants to compliment his black suit.

Naruto having recovered from his initial shock finally spoke up. " So you're the headmaster of this school?"

The man nodded his head in response. "Indeed I am. That wouldn't be a problem would it?"

"No, not at all sir. I just wasn't well...expecting you to be so young." Naruto said, although he momentarily regretted his comment, as the headmaster had dropped his soft smile and took on a more serious expression.

"I am over two centuries old Mr. Uzumaki. Do not mistake my age from my appearance." He stated.

Naruto flinched slightly in response. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you." The headmaster sighed and calmed down before readjusting his gaze towards Naruto. "No one ever does." He muttered.

Naruto thought about questioning him regarding his admission to the school, but decided to ask something else. "Anyway, what was it that you wanted to see me for?"

The headmaster stood up straight and crossed his hands. "Right, just 15 minutes ago, Ms. Saber came into my office with another student. She had informed me that the two of you had gotten into a fist fight earlier today in the cafeteria." He stated.

Naruto had a feeling he knew where this was going and thought to explain himself. "Sir, if you could just allow me to explain-" He was however, cut off as the headmaster held up a hand, signaling to the halfling to seize.

The headmaster had a small smile on his face before continuing. "There's no need to explain anything. Ms. Saber has already told me that you were merely reacting to violence in order to protect yourself."

The blonde was somewhat grateful to the young woman, before another thought crossed his mind. "Wait, but speaking of which is, where exactly is Saizo right now?"

"He's currently being watched by the student council. By the end of this week, he'll be sent home for a two week suspension. He's always been a bit of a troublemaker, so it's our fault for not keeping him under watch." The headmaster bowed his head. " I severely apologize for the inconvenience you've gone through today."

Naruto was slightly losing his patience, as much as he appreciated the apology that surely couldn't have been all the man had needed to see him for right? "So is that is? Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Just to apologize for what happened?"

The headmaster shook his head. "No, of course not. I just wanted you to know that I was aware that you were present." He clarified.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he didn't buy it. "And you didn't already make that clear when you announced me to come to your office over the announcement?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

The headmaster sighed, knowing that the boy wasn't dumb. He decided it was time to get down to the bottom of things. "What I really want to know is what exactly is a complete stranger like you doing on my campus? What is your relationship with Moka? And What is your purpose? "

Naruto had a feeling something like this would pop off, but what surprised him was how intimidated he felt from the man. There was just something about him that just gave off this intimidating vibe that demanded respect, as if he was being trialed. He refused to give any indication of such though. "Of course." The question had also caught him off guard. He could just come out and tell him the truth, but he honestly wasn't sure if that would bid well with him or if he would even believe him.

Naruto took a deep breath and breathed out. "Well...you see, I wanted to enroll in your academy." He stated, as the headmaster's gaze continued to stare down at the boy, as if to detective in notion of a lie.

"Is that so? Why is it you want to be enrolled then? And why bring it up so late?" The headmaster asked.

Naruto expected him to ask something like this though. He had to be careful with what he said though, considering he wasn't sure how different this world was from his. "I come from a very far away village that one might call not a very ideal place to live. Everyone in the village barely has any food, it's nearly impossible to get any water, we are unable to warm up or cool down our, and worst of all? Those that get sick don't always make it due to the limited medical care." Naruto couldn't tell him the truth, although he could tell him bits of it and improvise along the way.

The headmaster nodded, signaling the boy to continue. "One day, my parents had both gotten a bad disease. I was told to stay over at my grandpa's house in an effort to make sure I didn't catch what they had. Five days had passed, and my grandpa had come back from checking on my parents and speaking with the medics, he had told me they had gone to sleep. I wasn't sure what he meant at first, but i had learned later down the road they were dead. Somewhere down the road i had met Moka, and we had become decent enough friends although i had to eventually move away due to the constant moving my grandparents did in an effort to find new jobs"

The headmaster having taken in the information nodded, giving the signal for Naruto to continue. "Years later, my grandparents told me about the academy. They told me if i attended, i could get much better food, healthy, a better environment and proper education. I knew that they didn't want me to end up like my parents and that they only wanted what was in my best interest. So I traveled all the way out here and found myself at this academy."

The headmaster having processed all this, finally opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry for the hardships you must have endured. It couldn't have been easy, especially at such a young age. So, you are basically looking for a better life than what you had back at your home village?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, that's basically it.

The headmaster got up from his desk and started walking towards a window behind him and stared out the window. He looked to be in deep thought from what the blonde could tell.

"_I can easily tell he isn't being honest with me. I don't know how much of what he told me was a lie, but It's obvious that he doesn't come from a poor village, and the story about his parents dying of disease before his grandparents, that's a dead give away." _He turns back slightly to look at the boy who wore a rather absent look in his eyes_. "Then again...he may have been lying about his home and his parents, but he clearly isn't lying about needing a better lifestyle. No child should have gone through such a thing, and with a look like that on his face, it's clear that something must have happened to him in the past." _

Akuto has seen and lived through a lot throughout his lifetime, and he's seen such a look on many men who had lost everything they had loved. To see it on a child no less, was something that was rare even for him. It made him curious about what the boy had been through before he arrived here.

He turned around and walked away from the window, towards Naruto before voicing his thoughts. "Well...registrations have already passed, and I've never been one to accept late registrations."

Naruto's balled his fist and looked down. He figured it wouldn't be that easy, although he could at least say he tried. Now what was he gonna do? "Oh...I understand sir." He simply said, as he was about to get up before the headmaster continued on.

"However, after hearing your story I might be willing to make an exception." The headmaster said, which in turn caused Naruto to show the first genuine expression he had seen from the boy. He was utterly shocked.

And shocked he was, Naruto almost couldn't believe it. He was sure the headmaster would have turned him down. "S-seriously?"

The headmaster let out a chuckle in response. He had to admit seeing the boy show some expression was refreshing. He much preferred it over his stoic attitude from earlier. "Of course, Why wouldn't I be serious about this? However...I cannot just enroll you knowing that you are most likely broke on cash, and that textbooks and notebooks are meant to be paid for." He stated.

Naruto managed to calm down. He figured there would still be something, although he couldn't really fault the man. "Right, so what does that mean?"

"It means that since you have no money, if you want to enroll you'll need to perform special services towards the school."

Naruto nodded, this sounded like something within reasonable range. "Alright, but what kind of special services did you have in mind?"

Headmaster sat back down in his chair. "Well, I have a couple in mind but I'll start you off with something rather straightforward. You will be placed into the newspaper club that'll be opening up within the next few weeks."

Naruto was confused with the exclaim, not exactly what he expected either. "The newspaper club?"

"Yes, the newspaper club is a relatively new club that was added last year. You will be tasked with being given the responsibility to report any important or spicy information going on inside or outside the campus. Who knows, you might just find it fun."

It sounded simple enough to the blonde, but there's just one thing he needed to ask. "Well, not to sound like i dislike the idea sir, but why the newspaper club?"

"The newspaper club is very short on members this year because only one member from last year hasn't graduated yet. So, it's rather important that the newspaper club recruit as many members as possible, otherwise I'll be forced to cut funding's to the club and shut it down." The headmaster said.

"Well i suppose that explains why you want me to take part in the club." Naruto said.

"Yes, and I assume there aren't any issues with that?" He asked.

Naruto closed his eyes before slightly shaking his head. "No sir, if that's what i have to do as payment I'm more than willing to make due."

"Excellent, well just sign these admission papers and you'll be an official student of Yokai Academy."

Naruto wasted no time in filling out the admission papers, filling out what he could of the files. It took around 5 to 10 minutes, but the boy had made quick work and finished, handling the papers back to the headmaster.

The headmaster had looked over everything, before settling that everything had looked acceptable. "Good, and now as headmaster it'll be my pleasure to welcome you to the Academy Naruto Uzumaki." He pulls out what looks to be a swipe card. "This is the key to your dorm room on the east wing of the campus, be sure you're in there before student curfew. You'll receive both your schedule and school uniform tomorrow morning."

Naruto took the key from the man before bowing his head. For the first time since 2 years ago, he had felt thankful. "Thank you sir. I appreciate this, I won't let you regret this."

"I know you won't, also if you would i prefer you call me headmaster Akuto or headmaster for short. Addressing me as sir just makes me feel old." Akuto had complained.

Naruto merely nodded, before getting out of his seat. "Right, Apologies Headmaster. I'll see you around then" He started walking towards the door before he heard Akuto speak out.

"And Naruto, good luck out there. I hope you can find a place here at Yokai Academy." The headmaster said, with Naruto merely nodding in response before walking out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

The day had gone by rather fast for Naruto. After checking in with the headmaster he had gone back to class with Moka and carried on inspecting the class, but before he knew anything he had heard the bell ring once more, signaling that class was over. Saber had yelled something about everyone studying and being prepared for the next session before everyone had started packing their things. He had gotten up from his spot, and was about to go converse with Moka until he realized she was already gone. He didn't think much of it, she probably was just in a hurry to get out of class. He had gotten up and decided to take a stroll around the campus before he headed to the dorm. He left the class and put his hands in his pockets as he walked around campus taking in all the sights and buildings. He couldn't help but find it somewhat humorous that such a prestigious looking school was surrounded in what he thought looked like a haunted and isolated forest. He had spent a few hours merely walking around, just thinking about what his life had been like up until now. He wouldn't need to fight for his life or scavenge for food anymore, starting tomorrow he could start living more normally….

The sweet smell of irony, he was going to start living more normally at a school full of monsters than he did back at home, in his own world.

Naruto was currently wandering down the front of campus, thinking of the events that had just taken place. His meeting with headmaster Akuto had gone a lot better than he had imagined it going. So starting tomorrow he would officially start his days out as a student, a very small part of him was slightly intrigued, maybe even excited for the events that were soon to come. Although, he was also cautious, because he wasn't even sure he would fully like it here. Maybe his small optimism was just a honeymoon phase.

He decided that he had done enough thinking, and started heading towards his dorm. It was getting late, and well past student curfew. He didn't need to deal with anymore unneeded trouble after all.

However, on his way to the dorm he had run into Ms. Saber, who was walking out of a nearby office and caught sight of him. She looked surprised to see him out this late, judging by the bag she was carrying she looked like she was heading out. "Naruto? What are you doing roaming around campus at this hour? It's almost well past curfew."

Naruto looked to the side. "I'm aware of that Ms. Saber, I was just out going for a walk to think over some things. I was just on my way down to the dorms to call it a night."

Saber's expression softened once more in response to his explanation. "Oh, you're heading to the dorms? So the headmaster's decided to enroll you?" She asked, and Naruto confirmed her conclusion by nodding. She smiled, excited at not only having another potential prospect to teach, but because the headmaster had heeded her regards. "I see, well then welcome to the academy, Naruto. I hope that you have a good first year here."

Naruto however didn't share her enthusiasm, and responded in a rather stoic and unenthusiastic tone with a far away look in his eyes. "Yeah...me too."

Saber caught his rather downcast tone and decided to address it. "Naruto, is something the matter?"

Naruto has brought his full attention to her. "Huh? What was that?"

"You had a rather lost look for a minute. Is something troubling you? Hopefully this isn't about my outburst in the cafeteria..." She asked. She didn't expect him to answer her.

"What? No, that has nothing to do with anything. I know you were just doing your job." Naruto said. He looked down, thinking about rather or not to answer her before speaking once more. "It's just...a lot of bad things have happened in my life and getting accepted here with open arms...it feels almost too good to be true. Hell, I should be happy with this, all things considered but...I'm not. It's like...after everything I've been through, I've forgotten how to feel happy about anything."

Saber was quiet for a few moments, having understood how the young boy was feeling. Not too long ago herself, she herself was dealing with the same thing. "...I've had some bad things happen to me too, but do you know what helped me look beyond all of those tough times?"

Naruto looked back up at Saber. "What would that be?" He asked.

The moment I found this academy. Ever since I met the headmaster and became a teacher, I've been able to connect with people when I thought I could never connect again. It made me happy to help students move up in the world. If this academy could help me with my dark moments, I'm sure it can do the same for you."

Naruto looked to the side, not finding much reassurance with her confession. "That's some nice sentiment...but I don't know." Was all the blonde said before walking past Saber, off to his dorm.

Saber looked at Naruto's form somberly as he walked away. "That poor kid...I wonder what kind of hell he must have been through that made him feel so empty. Wait a minute.." Saber continued looking on as she couldn't help but feel a brief feeling of Deja vu...as if she had seen this before. She kept staring until Naruto's form had disappeared. "Naruto...Why do you look so familiar?" Saber asked herself, before coming back to her senses and walking off.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I want to apologize for the long wait, i didn't expect to take so long with getting this chapter out honestly, but with school back and the writers block i had experienced with this chapter, i was just stuck lol also i know the fight scene is rather short, but it's my first time writing one and this one was meant to showcase a very small portion of Naruto's capabilities. Come next chapter I should have this down a lot better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read, and hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner ^^ Chapter 6 will be covering Naruto's first day at Yokai, and we'll also have a familiar face joining us as well.**

**Until then, Chris signing out  
**


End file.
